


Into the Void

by Epickiwirocks



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), darksparks - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Apex Games, DarkSparks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kings Canyon (Apex Legends), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Major Character Injury, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slow Burn, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epickiwirocks/pseuds/Epickiwirocks
Summary: Renee, aka Wraith, tries to avoid her feelings that are growing for Natalie. How does she cope with new emotions she is not used to? Will the new legend throw things off? What will happen when her views on the world are challenged? I write slowburns. This story is now NSFW.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 257





	1. So it begins

The skirmisher sat at the bar listening to Elliot retell anyone within earshot of his epic victory they had this evening. _He had two kills with 353 damage._ She thought to herself as she sipped on her appletini. _*Danger, Move!*_ The legend jumped and looked to the side at the blonde who was leaning next to her. _I didn't hear her approach._ She frowned as she gave her attention to the intruder. "I wanted to congratulate you on your amazing victory today." Natalie cheerfully said. "It was nothing, really." The skirmisher tried to downplay what happened. "Ma cheri, eleven kills with 2,500 damage was an amazing feat. No?" Natalie waited. She blushed at the attention. "It really wasn't anything, Just luck." She said as she reached for her glass.

 _*You're not safe there.*_ She gulped down the rest of her drink before standing. "Thanks." She said as she turned and left the electrical engineer on her own, walking to the restroom to compose herself. She took a deep breath as she was looking at herself in the mirror. _Get it together. She is just another legend._ She tried to convince herself. _*You like her. This is dangerous. You'll just get her killed.*_ The voices boomed in her head. "Shut up." She whispered to herself trying to calm her inner demons as she walked back into the bar area waving at Elliot to get his attention. "Renee, this will be your fifth one are you sure you want another?" He asked cautiously. "I'm fine." She smirked as he handed her another glass while she continued listening in on the conversation of the rambunctious legends at the end of the bar.

Season five starts in a few weeks and everyone started to tweak their approaches to the games when it was announced they would be returning to an altered Kings Canyon. "Your fence placement during the last match was great." Anita pointed at the defensive legend. "Thank you. Papa would have been so proud." Natalie fidgeted with her hands. _That's right her dad died._ Renee furrowed her brow at how uncomfortable the young blonde looked as the other legends continued the conversation about game tactics. _*Don't!*_ The voices murmured. "Natalie, How about getting some fresh air….with me?" She cleared her throat, " I can walk you home." Renee called out from the end of the bar. All the other legends turned towards her with their mouths open. _Shit._ She thought as her heart sank to her stomach. _*Now look at what you did.*_ The voices all screamed at once causing her to flinch. "That would be nice." The blonde's voice snapped her out of her head. Renee nodded and stood, leaving her drink on the counter unfinished. She didn't acknowledge the silent group of legends as she followed the young blonde out of the bar.

The walk home was silent as the two women made their way back to the legends gated community. Renee walked over to wave her keycard carefully against the gate when she jumped, "The stars are so beautiful." Natalie broke the silence. Renee stopped what she was doing and couldn't help the smile that tugged on her lips. Renee nodded as she opened the gate waiting for Natalie to walk through. "Merci." Natalie quietly said as she waited for Renee to close the gate. "So are you ready for season five to launch?" Renee asked, trying to keep the conversation going. "Yes. I can't wait to see what they have done with some of my new inventions." Natalie replied. Renee looked at the young blonde, "Things to make the games harder?" Renee asked. "In some ways harder and in others easier." She stated as she stared off in the distance. Renee's mouth lifted in a small smile as she lightly waved her hand in front of the young blonde's face. "You okay?" She inquired. "Ma faute, I was thinking of some of the concepts they may have used. It's going to be so much fun." Natalie eagerly stated as they walked up towards her door. "Merci, Renee for walking me home. I'll see you at the training gym." She leaned forward to kiss Renee's cheek before unlocking her door to slip inside. Renee stood there for what felt like hours holding her hand to her cheek. _She kissed me._ She thought as she turned to walk across the street to her house stumbling in the walkway. _Shit._ She thought as her cheeks darkened.

Each of the houses were similarly built, two bedrooms, one bathroom, one car garage with a small yard. The only difference in the neighborhood was each house was painted a different color matching the personality of the legend that lived there; she looked up and sighed at her grey house. _Here goes another night of boredom._ She thought to herself as she opened the door to a sparsely decorated house. She sat down on her couch and let her mind wander to the games. _I wonder if the new legend will be any good._ She thought as she reflected on the ass that started the games in season four. _He is annoying, and the way he looks at you._ She thought as her void crackled on her hands. She took a deep breath and leaned back on the couch to close her eyes reflecting on the light kiss she received from Natalie. _*You won't be able to keep her safe. You don't even know all about yourself. You could be the one that hurts her.*_ She sighed and turned over not liking the cold feeling sinking in her bones. _I won't risk her safety for my own selfishness._ She thought as she let sleep pull her away.

After a restless night of sleep she groaned at the light from the early morning sun. She pushed herself into a sit and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. _Coffee._ She repeated her single desire as she walked in the kitchen to reach for the bag when someone started banging on her front door. _Who the hell?_ She thought as she opened the door. "What do you want?" She glared at the intruder. "You had a lot to drink last night just making sure you got home okay." Elliot stood waiting for an invitation inside. "I said I was fine last night. I'll be at the training gym in about an hour." She grumbled closing the front door. _Coffee._ Once again filled her head as she started the coffee pot.

Renee was leaning against the wall catching her breath after a sparring match with Anita. "You did good, kid." Anita praised as she slapped her hand on Renee's back. "You need to work on protecting your core though." Antia laughed as she walked away. Renee closed her eyes and rolled her neck. _I am sore. *Someone's staring at you.*_ She snapped her eyes open. "Ma Cherie, I was wondering if you wanted to spar with me?" Natalie inquired. "Yeah sure." She pushed off the wall, following the young blonde to the center ring. "Don't go easy on me." Natalie smirked. "I won't." Renee rolled her eyes as Natalie started the match. She easily moved from left to right to avoid the strikes. Natalie had her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "You are using your voices aren't you." She said between breaths. She was met with silence. "Can you try not using them?" Natalie wiped the sweat from her face. "Okay." Renee answered as she rushed forward to connect her fist to Natalie's jaw. The sparring match continued until both women were hunched forward catching their breaths. "That was impressive." Renee said as she wiped the blood from her nose. Natalie blushed at the compliment. "I've been working with Anita and Elliot to build my stamina." She replied. "We will have to do this again sometime; it's been awhile since I've been challenged." Renee smirked as she walked towards the locker room. She would have stayed in the shower longer if her stomach hadn't made itself known. _What to do for dinner?_ She thought to herself as she rounded the corner, stopping dead in her tracks. _*Don't look, Look, She is hot, Run.*_ Her voices were drowned out from the sight before her. Natalie was in the process of shedding her clothing. _Whoa._ She couldn't peel her eyes away in time before Natalie looked up. "You look like a walking bruise." Natalie gasped out. Renee's face turned tomato red. _Shit._ She quickly turned towards her locker. "It's nothing that won't heal." She said quickly, trying to figure out a way out of the awkward situation. _I could punch a void tunnel._ She smirked at the thought. "I'm going to grab some dinner. Would you like to join me?" Natalie asked as she pulled a shirt over her head. Renee shook her head slightly trying to regain control of herself. _She's just another legend._ She tried as her voices had at her again _*A hot legend who you can't stop thinking about.*_ They rang in her head. "Stop." She murmured to herself as Natalie looked up with confusion on her face. "I was going to grab a burger or something anyways." Renee answered as she pulled her hair up in it's signature bun. "Let's go." Natalie eagerly said as she walked out of the locker room with the void walker not far behind.


	2. Doing the impossible

Renee sat quietly eating her burger when the feeling of being stared at caused her eyes to shift upwards. “What’s wrong?” Renee asked as she took another bite. “When they say you hear voices, is it just one voice or multiple?” Natalie asked. Renee’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?” Natalie’s eyes lit up. “I find it fascinating that you get help from the void.” She waited for the answer. “I mean they tell me about danger mostly sometimes more.” Renee fidgeted. “How many voices do you hear?” Natalie followed up. “I really haven’t thought too much into it.” Renee felt uncomfortable. _*You’re in danger!*_ Her voices boomed in her head. “I’d love to study you sometime.” Natalie stated as she set her burger down. _*Run!*_ The voices urgently called out to Renee causing her void to crackle on her hands. “I...I refuse to be an experiment.” She lowly stated as she tried to calm herself. Natalie lifted her eyebrow. “Mon amie, I fear..., I don’t mean like.” Natalie was flustered trying to fix the situation. “I wouldn’t dare do the things I heard the IMC did to you.” She quickly stated. _*Get the fuck out of there!*_ The voices growled. Renee’s eyes connected with blue eyes. “How much do you know?” She asked. Natalie softly smiled. “I read about all of the legends. Your story...I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked.” She looked down. Renee took a steadying breath. “Nothing physical. I want to know more about my void.” She blushed at the smile Natalie had. “Let’s go back to my place so we can outline what to do.” Natalie stood up holding out her hand to help Renee up. 

Renee looked around at the unfamiliar house shifting her weight between her feet. “I’m sorry for the mess.” Natalie called out from the other room. Renee looked around the room at the first place trophies on the shelves and pictures on the walls. _Her house is so different than mine._ Natalie's house was painted a light blue and it was noticeable she often pulled late nights with her inventions at the clutter spread around the room. Natalie walked into the room with a notebook in hand. “Let’s get started, come have a seat.” She said pointing at the table. Renee followed her over to the table taking a seat searching the walls while Natalie began to write down theories about why she can harness the void when a photo caught her attention. _That’s…_ “What’s wrong?” Natalie followed her gaze and smiled. “My first win.” She said as Renee tried to recall the memory. “We made a good team right?” Natalie smiled at Renee. “It was an interesting match.” Renee’s blush spread to her ears while staring at the photo. _She has a photo of me on the wall._ The photo was of Caustic, Wattson and her after a season two win. She focused back on Natalie as she was explaining the possibility of multiple dimensions. 

Over the next few weeks they made a lot of headway into their research of the void. They would either go to train or a game then back to Natalie’s to test different theories that Natalie had. “Are you looking forward to the match this evening?” Natalie said as she continued working on the invention to investigate the void. Renee shrugged her shoulders. _I’m not thrilled with working with Nox but..._ She was pulled out of her thoughts by Natalie's voice. “Renee, have you ever had your void energy react outside of the games?” Natalie asked while moving to another side of the machine. “Sometimes.” Renee answered feeling uneasy. “I’m going to go shower before the match.” Renee stated as she stood to leave. “Au revoir, See you this afternoon.” Natalie quickly got back to work. Renee quickly closed the door behind her. _Why do I so readily give her information?”_ She pondered as she walked into her house. _*Somebody is watching you*_ She scanned her living room when something knocked over in the kitchen. She gripped her Kunai and rushed forward. “What the hell are you doing in here?!” She glared at Elliot who had his hands raised. “I was just coming to bring you some left over pork chops.” He said as she lowered her weapon. “How the hell did you even get in here.” her brow furrowed. “Spare key.” He held up the key. “I borrowed it from Path.” He sheepishly stated as she took it from him. _Fuck._ She thought to herself as she put her Kunai away. She saw him out and turned to get ready for her next match. 

The announcer boomed around them announcing they were down to the last three squads. Caustic just got done laying gas traps between Wattson’s fencing. “I’m going to scout to see if I can find any squads.” Wraith called out to her teammates as she slipped out of the door of the building they had locked down. _Need a spot to see a good distance….The Roof._ She thought as she grabbed the building to hoist herself up. _*There’s a sniper in the area*_ She jumped down and called out, “I didn’t see anyone yet, but there is a sniper in the area.” Caustic nodded and peeked his sniper rifle out the window. “Firing, subject down.” He called out as the sniper rifle cracked in the silence. The announcer once again rang, “Two squads left.” Wraith squeezed back out the door when she felt herself get pulled back. “Be careful.” Wattson smiled. _*Sniper, Move!*_ Everything slowed down as Wraith heard the crack of the shot ring out. She slammed into Wattson forcing herself to phase them back into the barricaded room. Her phase faded and she sunk to her knees. Wattson looked at her in shock as Wraith's eyes widened. “You’re bleeding.” Wraith gasped out. Caustic rushed over to the two, glaring at the skirmisher, “What did you do?” He said with accusation laced in his voice. “She was magnifique!” Wattson called out while wiping the blood from her nose. Wraith pushed herself off the ground and punched a void tunnel without a word. She ended up behind Octane and Bloodhound’s cliff they were perched on and let her R-301 do the work. The buzzer went off with the announcement of their championship boomed around the arena. Wraith balled her fists up and walked past Wattson and Caustic without a word.


	3. Mortification

Renee stared at her feet trying to reel in her anger at herself. _How could I be so selfish?_ She berated herself. _*Selfish is an understatement. How could you expose her to the darkness of the void just to protect her?!*_ Natalie and Nox were discussing the game changing tactic that Renee had used by pulling Natalie into the phase. _*You’re being aimed at.*_ Renee’s head lifted and caught caustics glare. “How could you put Ms. Paquette’s life in danger without knowing the consequences?” He all but shouted at her. “She didn’t cause me any harm; she saved me.” Natalie tried to defuse the situation. “Didn’t cause you any harm?! You were bleeding!” Renee venomously replied. Natalie flinched as Nox stood up, “You will suffer a fate worse than death if what you did causes irreversible damage to her.” He ground out. “Mon amie, We have to study this further. What a benefit this could be in battle.” Natalie started to ramble different scientific terms. _*We told you that you’re just another science experiment for them. We warned you that feelings are pointless.*_ The voices' weight made her sink into herself. _I am nothing._ She felt her heart shatter at the implication that the last several weeks were nothing. The drop ship docked and Renee immediately took off once the door opened holding her hand to her chest trying to conceal the crackling of the void. 

She stood underneath the water of the shower looking down at the consistent crackle of void energy around her hand. _I can’t believe I…. All of this was for science._ “I should have known.” She whispered to herself as she got dressed in her grey sweats and a black tank top. She looked at her bedroom door before deciding to go for the living room instead. _I’m so tired._ She thought to herself as she laid back on the firm leather couch. She relaxed as sleep's promise to numb everything started to pull her away. She frowned as a steady knock could be heard from the front door. _I am going to fucking kill him._ She rubbed her eyes as she yanked the door open to a worried Natalie. “What are you doing here?” She grumbled out. Natalie's eyes softened, “I was worried about you.” Renee lightly shook her head. “I don’t see why.” Renee answered. “May I come in?” Natalie asked as she fidgeted at the door. Renee nodded and stepped to the side. “I’m fine, really.” She tried again. Natalie bit her lip, “Why did you phase me if you are regretting it so much?” Natalie asked quietly. “I...I don’t... Nat.” She replied running her hand through her dark hair. “Then why are you so upset?” Natalie tried again. A blush spread across Renee’s face unfortunately it didn’t go unnoticed. “Ma cherie, just tell me what it is, so we can move past this.” Natalie tried again. _*Stop!*_ “I...don’t...I...just…can’t.” Renee couldn’t make her words come out as her brow furrowed. _*You are in danger!*_ Natalie looked down. “You regret what happened. Oui?” she sadly asked as she stepped back. Renee’s eyes shot up and in one swift movement Natalie was pushed against the wall. She gasped as Renee’s lips found hers. It took only a moment before Natalie melted into the kiss. The world faded away for both women, relishing the taste of the other. Renee started the kiss, and she ended it, “That’s why.” Renee whispered against Natalie’s lips. 

The next morning Renee woke up with a smile. The evening was more than Renee could have ever imagined. Natalie left shortly after their kiss, but arranged to meet up at Elliot's bar. _I can’t believe she kissed me back._ Renee walked into the kitchen to start her coffee. _I think I’ll ask her out on a date._ She smiled to herself. _*This isn’t going to end well for anyone involved._ The voices made her flinch. “Nobody asked.” She ground out as she turned to get ready for the day. The day went by with a blur. She took a steadying breath as she grabbed for the handle of the door to Elliot's bar. _You can do this._ She walked in and saw Natalie sitting at the bar surrounded by other legends. _Shit._ She thought as she walked up. “Hey Renee.” Natalie smiled as she stopped a few feet away from her. “Hey, Can I talk to you for a second...In private?” Renee asked looking at the audience around them. She grimaced as Elliot picked up a clearly already clean glass to start polishing it, slowly moving towards them. _Great._ She rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath. “Natalie, would you like to umm you know…” She could feel the blush begin to spread around her face. _Fuck_ Her confidence was waning as she looked around at the expectant faces of the other legends in the bar. She swallowed thickly as Natalie cocked her head slightly waiting for her to articulate whatever it was she was trying to say. “Do you um...eat out?” Elliot stopped polishing the glass, obviously staring at the horror show in front of him. Anita snorted flinching as Ajay elbowed her side. “Shhh. You’ll ruin the moment.” Ajay whispered. Natalie smiled, “I do eat out.” She winked at the crimson skirmisher causing Elliot to drop the glass he had. _She couldn’t possibly mean..._ The shade of her face turned tomato red. She immediately tried to hide her embarrassment and pulled the scarf over her face with just her eyes poking out. _Someone just kill me._ “Mon amour, would you like to go on a date with me?” Natalie asked with mirth. Renee awkwardly held her thumb up in agreeance rushing from the bar to escape further mortification. Natalie turned around surprised to see everyone staring at her. “Did I say something wrong?” Anita finally let out the laugh she was holding back, tears rolling down her face as Elliot ducked down to pick up the glass trying to stifle his laughter.


	4. Expectations

Renee pulled her purple sweater over her head. She looked in the mirror and smirked. _This works._ She had a few minutes until she was supposed to meet Natalie at the restaurant for their first official date. She straightened out her scarf as she walked out the front door. _*This is going to be a disaster.*_ The voices tested her resolve. “Can I have just one night.” She whispered out, taking a steadying breath. Renee was sitting outside the italian restaurant looking at the time pass on her watch. _Did she change her mind?_ She began to worry. Looking down at her shoes, _Was she joking when she asked me out?_ She frowned as she stood to leave and jumped as someone tapped her shoulder. “There you are, belle.” Natalie smiled, calming the nervous skirmisher. Renee’s eyes slightly bugged as they traveled around the light yellow sundress that Natalie was wearing. “You look amazing.” Renee smiled at the blush that spread across Natalie’s face. The two women headed inside to get seated. After ordering their dinners they sat in a slight awkward silence as if one was waiting for the other to move the conversation forward. “Ma cherie, I’ve never noticed the color of your eyes until now.” Taken by surprise, Renee felt the blush warm her face. “I could find myself getting lost in their depths. They are truly beautiful.” Natalie smirked as Renee’s blush deepened. Renee sunk into her scarf a little bit as the waiter approached with their spaghetti causing Natalie to giggle. A smile crept onto Renee’s face as she twirled her pasta with her fork, “So uh...Have you ever seen Lady and the Tramp?” She asked as she took a bite. A quizzical look passed over Natalie's face, “Non, I don’t think I have.” She replied. Renee gasped in mock horror. “It’s a rite of passage.” She lightly laughed as Natalie giggled in response. “You will have to enlighten me sometime.” Renee nodded, “It’s a date then.” They continued their small talk well past dessert. 

Renee smiled as Natalie rested her hand in the crook of her arm. _This is more than I would have ever dreamed of._ Renee sighed as they turned to walk up the sidewalk to Natalie’s house. _I don’t want this night to end._ Renee sadly thought as Natalie looked at her as if expecting something. She watched Natalie unlock her front door and turn towards her. _Do I kiss her? Does she kiss me? Is this too much too soon?_ Renee gasped as Natalie pulled her forward into a searing kiss. Natalie leaned her forehead against Renee’s, “I’m not ready for this night to end.” Renee looked up into piercing blue eyes. Renee pulled Natalie into an embrace, “Me either.” She whispered against her neck. “Would you like to come in for some coffee?” Natalie suggested. Renee nodded as Natalie pulled her into the house. 

“How do you like your coffee?” Natalie called out from the kitchen as Renee looked around the living room. “Black.” She smiled as her eyes landed on a waste bin of empty energy drink cans. Natalie walked into the living room with two mugs. “Here you go.” She sat down the hot coffee on the side table. Renee smiled and looked at what she made herself. “Latte?” She inquired. Natalie laughed, “Non, Hot chocolate.” She took a sip as Renee picked up her mug. “You’re not a fan of coffee?” Renee asked as she took a sip. “Non, It’s too bitter.” She smiled as she followed Renee’s eyes to the waste bin. “Would you like to watch your Tramp movie now?” Renee choked on the coffee that she had just taken a sip of. Renee nodded her head and pulled out her phone. “You do not have that saved on your phone. Do you?” Natalie picked. Renee blushed, “It’s a classic.” She fumbled with the device. “It’s sweet.” Natalie’s eyes softened as Renee connected her phone to the tv. She sat back on the couch and looked at the hand sitting on the cushion next to her. _I want to hold her hand. Is that too weird? Do I, Don’t I?_ She battled with herself as Bella Notte began to play. _Stop being a coward._ Her voices rang in her head as she reached out tentatively before grasping Natalie’s hand, threading her fingers into hers. _I did it._ She smiled as she looked back at the tv. Renee looked sideways and smiled as Natalie was engrossed in the movie. She carefully slid across the couch until their thighs were touching, and she rested their connected hands on her leg. Natalie started to strumb her thumb against Renee’s hand, smirking at the smile that spread on the skirmishers face. Renee let go of her hand to drape her arm on her shoulders instead. Natalie sighed at the closeness as she rested her hand on Renee’s thigh lightly tracing small patterns. Renee stiffened as Natalie’s fingers brushed against her inner thigh. She turned to look at Natalie in question when her lips were captured in a kiss instead. The kiss heated quickly and without breaking it, Natalie pushed herself up to straddle Renee, her hands grasping Natalie’s hips immediately. Natalie cupped her hands on Renee’s face and broke the kiss. She pulled Renee’s scarf down lightly tracing the path her lips were to follow as she leaned forward to begin kissing down towards the pulse point on her neck causing Renee to gasp at the sensation. Natalie smiled at the soft moan that escaped the skirmisher's lips as she continued her assault on Renee’s neck lightly pulling at the material bunching around her chin. Renee bit her lip and reached up to pull her scarf away to allow Natalie more access to her neck without question. Renee’s grip tightened against Natalie’s hips causing Natalie to pull back slightly, with a question in her eye’s as Renee tried to catch her breath. Natalie softly smiled as she lightly brushed loose hairs from Renee’s face, her eye’s asking for permission. The silent question was quickly answered as Renee nodded slightly. Natalie shifted as she pulled her dress over her head. “This better?” Natalie asked as Renee’s jaw went slack. Her eyes traced down her lover’s toned body lightly licking her lips. Natalie bit her lip at the skirmishers expression. “I know it’s a lot to take in.” She shifted slightly trying to hide the lichtenberg scar. Renee’s brow furrowed, “You’re perfect.” She whispered catching the defensive legend off guard. 

A whistling noise from the movie caught Renee’s attention as she giggled. “Let’s turn this off.” She suggested as Natalie moved to allow her to stand. “Do you want to come to my room?” Natalie smirked as Renee eagerly nodded as her eyes were focused on the light blue lacy bra and panties. Natalie walked forward and threaded her fingers through Renee’s as she tugged her forward to the bedroom. She flipped on the light, Renee smiled as the bright room came into focus. Renee’s eyes drifted to the large bed in the room. “Your room is exactly as I imagined it.” Renee said without thinking. _Shit._ She thought as a wide smile spread on Natalie’s face. “You’ve thought about my room?” She teased as the blush on Renee’s face darkened. “I um…” She stumbled on her words as Natalie walked forward to cup her face. “I’m just teasing, mon amour.” She said as she leaned forward to lightly kiss her. Renee’s fingers danced at the hem of her sweater as she tried to decide if she should take it off. Natalie smirked as she watched the silent battle raging on in front of her. Natalie bit her lip to conceal the laughter. “Here.” She said as her fingers grasped the bottom of the sweater pulling off the offending garment. “Better?” She playfully asked. She licked her lips as her eyes fell down the skirmishers body. _Holy shit._ Natalie’s jaw went slack as her eyes traveled past the black sports bra and down her ripped abs. “Woah.” She whispered out. 

_*You’re in danger, You’re exposed, Run!*_ The voices boomed at once. She flinched as she bit her lip trying to calm herself down. Natalie cocked her head slightly, “What’s wrong?” She smiled as Renee looked down. She walked forward and lifted her chin.“You’re magnifique!” Renee leaned forward and kissed Natalie slowly. She didn’t notice they were moving until the back of her legs hit the bed. The kiss didn’t break as Natalie pushed her down. Renee covered her face as Natalie undid her pants. She lifted her hips as Natalie slid them off of her. Natalie licked her lips as she appraised the form fitting boxers she had on. She climbed on the bed next to the skirmisher capturing her lips. Natalie rested her hand on her lover’s side as the kiss deepened. She began to slowly move across her lover’s abs as she slid it up to grasp the skirmishers breast. Renee moaned at the sensation giving Natalie a boost of confidence. She tugged lightly on the bra as Renee shifted to remove it. Natalie licked her lips as she lowered her mouth to trace her tongue around Renee’s already hard nipple. Natalie moved to her other breast and repeated tracing her tongue around the nipple. She sucked it into her mouth as Renee’s moan filled the quietness of the room. She slid her hand down her abs teasing the hem of Renee’s boxers. Renee’s hips pushed upwards involuntarily at the anticipation. Natalie smiled as she leaned up to kiss Renee, her hand cupping her through Renee’s drenched boxers. _I want more._ Renee thought as she lifted her hips and smiled as Natalie pushed her boxers off. Natalie traced her fingers lightly up Renee’s legs skipping past the apex of her thighs much to Renee’s annoyance. Natalie licked her lips as she dipped her fingers into Renee’s already wet folds sliding up until her fingers circled around Renee’s swollen clit. Renee let out a breathy moan as Natalie began circling around at a steady pace. Renee’s hand gripped the pillow as her hips encouraged her lover. “Fuck.” She moaned as Natalie increased the speed of her hand. Renee bit her lip as a familiar warmth started to build. Natalie’s tongue circled around Renee’s nipple as her fingers continued their pace. Renee arched her back as the pleasure ricocheted around her body, her vision going white as she screamed out a strangled version of Natalie’s name. 

Natalie smiled as Renee blushed. She leaned up and captured her lips in a short kiss before her mouth began slowly kissing down Renee’s body. “W..what are you doing?” Renee tried as Natalie moved over her body pushing her legs out. Natalie lowered herself as her tongue brushed against Renee’s sensitive clit. Renee gasped as Natalie started flicking her tongue over her swollen clit. Renee’s fingers threaded into Natalie's hair as she held her head in place. The intense pleasure wracking throughout her body caused Renee’s thighs to slam on Natalie’s head as she attempted to pull away from the pleasure. Natalie's hands slid to grasp Renee’s hips as she pulled her back towards her. Renee arched her back as Natalie moaned squeezing her thighs together trying to find purchase. Renee cried out as she found her release again. Natalie climbed up Renee’s body as she captured her lips in a searing kiss. Renee moaned at the taste of herself on her lover’s lips. “That was hot.” Natalie whispered against her lips as Renee fought to catch her breath. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Natalie asked unsure of herself. Renee’s head snapped towards her lover. “Very much so. Did you?” Renee asked. “Oui.” She smiled as Renee leaned forward to kiss her lightly. Renee slid her hand down Natalie’s body as she dipped her hand between Natalie’s legs and gasped as her hand found Natalie’s drenched core. Natalie pushed her hips up in need. “Touch me, S’il vous plait.” She begged, unable to take it anymore. Renee blushed as she pulled Natalie’s panties off. Renee licked her lips as Natalie undid her bra. She climbed up her body, sliding her leg between her lover's legs to wrap her hot tongue around Natalies hard nipple. Natalie cried out as she ground herself against Renee trying to release some of the tension between her legs. Renee smiled as she pulled her leg away from Natalie’s attempt at release and began kissing down her toned body, smiling as Natalie spread her legs for her to lower herself between them. She slowly began kissing up her left thigh skipping over her lover’s need to kiss down the right leg. “Please!” Natalie sat up on her arms as she begged. Renee wrapped her lips around her clit lightly sucking. She moaned as Natalie slammed against the bed, crying out as she shuddered. Renee began flicking her tongue against the swollen clit squeezing her legs together as Natalie moaned loudly. Renee pulled away for a moment before she slid her fingers into her writhing lover, flicking her tongue quickly over her clit as Natalie cried out. Renee curled her fingers up tapping against the spongy patch causing the defensive legend to tighten against the penetrating fingers. Natalie moaned as her legs wrapped around the skirmisher. “Merde!” Natalie screamed as her body tensed with her climax. Renee lightly moaned as she swallowed her lover’s release. 

Renee wiped her mouth with her arm as she laid next to Natalie who was smiling as she rolled towards her. “That was incroyable.” Natalie huffed out as Renee blushed as she leaned forward to capture her lips in a heated duel as her hand pushed between Natalie’s legs, smiling at the slickness she found. She began to slowly rub small circles as Natalie’s eyes rolled back as she moaned. “Do you want more?” Renee whispered out. Natalie moaned, “Oui.” Renee slid her fingers down Natalie’s wetness. Natalie raised her hips as Renee slid two fingers into her, smiling as Natalie groaned. She began thrusting her fingers slowly into her lover as Natalie spread her legs out. Renee quickened her pace as Natalie’s back arched off the bed as the promise of relief began to build. Renee curled her fingers up as her thumb tapped against Natalie’s sensitive clit. Natalie loudly moaned as her body tensed. She screamed as her vision blurred with the intensity of her release. Renee pulled Natalie towards her kissing her sweat laced forehead. “Sleep.” She whispered out as Natalie snuggled into her. They both relaxed as the world fell away.


	5. Reality check

_It’s hot. Much too hot._ Renee’s eyes winced open as she tried to move away from the heat and found herself being held firm against the offending source of discomfort. _What the….Oh._ She blushed as her eyes traveled up the arms pinning her to the sleeping woman next to her. _She looks so peaceful._ She thought as she carefully detangled herself from vice grip around her, spying her pants crumpled up next to the bed. _Pants. Now where is my sweater?_ She quietly looked around the dimly lit room for her clothing as she looked back at the bed, a small smile tugged at her lips. She quickly pulled her clothes on and sat down on the bed to put on her boots. Renee’s hand paused slightly before brushing the loose hairs from Natalie’s face. She leaned forward pressing her lips lightly against her lover’s forehead before leaving. 

The walk home took a matter of minutes as she smiled closing her door quietly reaching up and gasping. _Shit. I forgot my scarf._ She frowned as she locked the front door. She slowed down as the sound of laughter caught her attention. She rounded the corner to the living room and glared. “I took that key you had. How the….What the hell are you doing here?” She crossed her arms as brown eyes connected with her angry blue ones. “I wanted to see how your date went, but you weren’t here so I figured I would wait around for you to get home. I got bored so the tv happened and here we are.” Elliot laughed nervously. Renee sat down next to the invader, “You have got to stop breaking into my house.” She turned to look at him frowning at the look in his eyes. “What is that?” Elliot pointed at her neck. Renee blushed at the attention. “Nothing.” She ground out. “It’s something alright, your date went that well?” Elliot busted into laughter at his friends blush. “I’m going to kill you.” She pushed off the couch as Elliot took off towards the door. “You better keep your mouth shut, Elliot.” She yelled. “I can keep a secret.” He responded as he slipped through the door. _Everyone will know before their first cup of coffee._ She sighed as she walked back towards the shower. 

Walking onto the dropship Wraith smiled at Wattson who was already talking to the new legend, Loba, she stopped short when Wattson didn’t return her smile. She shrugged it off and walked forward to sit next to Wattson, “Good thing I’m wearing my quarantine outfit this match because I forgot my scarf at your house.” She quietly said with a smirk. “I know.” Wattson curtly replied. _Is she mad?_ Wraith’s mouth opened but nothing came out. _*We told you that you would mess this up.*_ The voices echoed in her head. The dropship lifted into the air towards the games. “Air base sounds fun. Want to go there?” Loba suggested as Wattson nodded. “Air base it is.” Wraith launched the squad towards the hot zone. 

They landed at the beginning of the air strip and started opening crates to get kitted. Wraith found a white armor and a knockdown shield in the first crate, but no success in finding a weapon. “Fuck, need a gun.” Wraith called out, but was surprised when she looked up and nobody was around. Gun fire started to ring out, “Phasing.” Wraith disappeared towards the zipline to get to where her team pushed. She dismounted the zipline as her phase ended and was surprised by what she heard. “I owe you one, beautiful.” Loba winked at Wattson. “Tres bien” Wattson replied with a smile. Wraith’s brow furrowed as she walked up. “There are shooters in the area.” She stated as her team looked up at her ping across the air base. “Yes. Activating jump drive.” Loba said as her ring bounced off in the distance. “Great.” Wraith grumbled as she turned to see Wattson already chasing after Loba. She took off in the direction of her team coming up short as Loba went down. _*You’re not safe there.*_ The voices warned. She moved to the building towards Wattson who was setting up fences. “There are three squads here.” She called out as she slid into the building. “We have to get to Loba.” Wattson called out as she set her pylon down. “Setting a portal.” Wraith called as she pushed out into the open. _*Shooter! Move!*_ The voices urged. “Void-running” She called out as she pushed into the phase. “Portal’s ready.” She pinged it as loba crawled forward disappearing into the void. She stepped into the void and glared as Wattson helped Loba up. “Aren’t you sweet. Thank you.” Loba smiled at Wattson who blushed. The enemy team pushed forward shooting into the small building. “Climb up there.” Wraith pointed at the shelves in the room. _*Traps.*_ “There’s a caustic!” She called out, but too late as the green smoke began to fill the room. _Shit._ She pushed into a phase to try to avoid the choking gas, and was successful in her escape. To her horror she heard Wattson choking as the notification of the new legend’s banner was ready to be retrieved. Wraith turned towards a deathbox on the ground and pulled a havok and just enough ammo out of it. _I guess this will do for now._ She smiled as she pushed back into the fight downing the team inside. “Thanks.” Wattson said as she applied meds. Wraith picked up the new legends banner, “The ring is closing, we have to go.” She called out as she walked out the door towards the respawn beacon. 

Wattson eagerly walked up to the respawn beacon to insert Loba’s banner. Loba fell to the ground in a graceful spin. “I’ve got you falling for me already.” Loba smirked. “No, It looks like you’re the one falling for me, Get it?” Wattson giggled as Wraith saw red. “Are you kidding me.” She whispered under her breath. After respawning Loba the legends were almost silent until they next town. “Setting up shop.” Loba called out as she threw her cane into the ground. “That’s amazing.” Wattson smiled as she walked up to the glowing diamond. “I guess.” Wraith grumbled. Loba smirked as Wattson walked away into the next building, “What’s the matter? You have a thing for this electrician?” Wraith halted and turned her head towards Loba, “It’s none of your business.” She replied as a blush spread across her face. Loba heartily laughed as she walked towards Wattson. “I’m looking for some light ammo if you find any extra.” Loba sweetly asked Wattson. “Here I have an extra box of it.” She hands her the ammo as Wraith walked up. “Thanks beautiful, you really know how to treat a lady.” She seductively replies. “Don’t sound so shocked, get it?” Wattson laughed. _You have got to be fucking kidding me._ Wraith clinched her fist as her void energy danced around her arm. “I’m going over there.” Wraith gritted her teeth as she took off towards the next building. Loba targeted the bunker across the way, “Enemies over there.” She called out as she takes off with Wattson running close behind her. “No, Wait.” Wraith calls out but it’s too late. Grenades and thermite explode as they turn the corner. Wraith pushed herself to run faster as it was announced that both her teammates were downed. “Fuck.” She slid into the bunker with her Prowler already firing, but Mirage smiled as his havoc beamed her. “Squad eliminated.” 

Renee tapped the counter for another drink. “Whiskey neat.” She called out as Elliot reluctantly poured her another glass as a smile spread on his face. “You’re not sore about losing are you?” He laughed as Wraith glared daggers at him. She opened her mouth to respond when Natalie’s giggle pulled her attention towards the other end of the bar. Renee’s eyes narrowed as Loba leaned towards Natalie to brush a loose hair from her face. Wraith stood up as the blush darkened on Natalie’s face. She walked up with her fists clenched and opened her mouth to say something as Loba smirked at her. “You know what nevermind.” She turned and left. Natalie’s brow furrowed. She stood and weaved around Loba as she walked towards the bar, “Why is she mad at me? I’m the one who should be mad at her.” She asked Elliot whose head was shaking. “I’ll give you three guesses.” She followed his eyes that were focused on Loba. “What about her?” She asked as his jaw dropped. “You cannot be that...Have you watched the playback of your game yet? Because Renee was a lot more nice than I would have been.” He waited as it dawned on her. “What does that mean?” Natalie asked. “How about next time you and Loba get a room.” He laughed as she blushed. “I was just trying to be, how do you say? To feel welcomed.” She replied. Elliot guffawed, “I think you did that a little too well, Don’t you think.” He said as he pointed at Loba who was fast approaching. She jumped as Loba leaned on the bar next to her, “How about we go back to my place?” She smirked as Natalie jumped up. “I have to go.” She quickly exited the bar. "I have to fix this." She whispered as she quickly ran towards home. 


	6. Making up is the best

Natalie closed her front door and leaned against it. _How do I fix this?_ She thought as her eyes landed on the scarf. She walked forward and grabbed the fabric and slipped back out the front door. _*Your focus needs to remain the game; you had your fun with the girl now back to your mission.*_ She pulled her hands over her face. A steady knock pulled her focus to the door. _It’s probably just Elliot checking on me._ She thought as she walked up to the door to call out, “Elliot, “I’m fine really; I’m about to go to bed, I’ll stop by tomorrow.” She turned and froze as a reply was muffled by the door. “Renee, Can we talk please?” Natalie tried. _Shit._ She frowned as she can’t pretend to not be here. She cracked the door open to see a saddened Natalie staring at her. _What’s wrong with her?_ She thought as she reached out for the scarf that was folded on the electricians arms. “Thanks.” She said as she pushed to close the door. 

“Wait.” Natalie’s pleading voice caused Renee to pause. “Look I get it okay? You had fun now you're moving onto your next conquest.” Renee stoticly said as the door slowly closed. “Merde! Is that what you think?” The hurt flashed across Natalie’s face. “Can I come in, so we can talk about this please? Natalie frowned. “I don’t see the point, but I guess.” Renee moved to allow Natalie inside. They walked into the living room. “Would you like a drink or something?” Renee asked as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. _Why am I even trying?_ She thought to herself as Natalie declined. She leaned against the wall and looked at the blonde and waited. “First off, nothing is going on between Loba and I. I was simply being friendly.” Natalie blurted out before taking a steadying breath to continue. “I woke up and you were gone. No note, No goodbye, just an empty bed, myself and your scarf in the living room which was the only thing to prove that it all wasn’t a dream.” She glared at the skirmisher waiting for her response. _Wait, what?_ Renee’s mouth dropped. “I left to go get ready for our game and….” She stopped and stared at the blonde. “I left because I am not good with feelings okay?” She sat next to Natalie before continuing. “I woke up and panicked a little, so I went home to compose myself.” She continued. Natalie looked over towards Renee and her eyes softened. “You could have left a note or something. I mean I get if you felt it was just a hook-up or something.” She looked down waiting for the skirmisher to confirm. Renee chewed on her bottom lip taken back by the blonde’s confession. “It wasn’t just a hook-up for me.” Renee blurted out as Natalie’s eyes met hers. 

Renee ran her fingers through her downed hair, “Look I don’t know how to do the feelings thing. I was here for answers about my past, and now I am here for the games. Then there is you.” Natalie looked up and stared at Renee. “The experiments?” She questioned, and Renee nodded her head. “I don’t remember much of what I used to be, and I don’t know how to cope with these new feelings I have.” Renee pulled her scarf to hide her face. Natalie smiled and grabbed Renee’s hand. “I’m sorry about today.” She softly said. Renee nodded, “I’m sorry for acting like an ass.” She said. Natalie leaned forward and captured Renee’s lips in a slow kiss. She lightly pulled back, “You know what the best part of having a fight is?” She whispered against Renee’s lips as the skirmisher smirked. Renee stood and pulled Natalie behind her. She opened the door at the end of the hall, “It’s not as nice as your room.” She said as she nervously bit her lip. Natalie took in the grey room and full sized bed and smiled. She walked over to the bed and sat down. “You really haven’t done the relationship thing have you?” She sweetly smiled as Renee followed her to sit on the bed. “I figured that would have been obvious.” Renee lightly laughed and laid back on the bed. “I never really understood the need for materialist things.” She looked up at the ceiling. Natalie’s eyes traced the room, “I can tell.” She smiled. Renee looked over at Natalie as she continued. “I do have some stuff.” She jumped off the bed and opened the closet door to grab out a book. 

She handed it to Natalie who opened the photo album. The first several pictures were of Renee’s wins. “I had some help with some of the photo’s.” Renee smiled as Natalie continued turning the pages offering up explanations when asked. “What about this one?” Renee chuckled at the photo. “That was Elliot’s opening night of the bar. I couldn’t pass up the photo opportunity of him sleeping on the bar cuddled up to a bottle of whiskey.” The photo’s continued to show fun behind the games of her with her closest friends. Pathfinder and Elliot dressed up in drag for a Halloween party they had gone too, Elliot, Pathfinder and Renee posed in front of a Christmas tree, and Renee pointing at the ocean from a cliff. Natalie stopped for a photo of season one’s after party. “I don’t remember this.” She looked up at Renee who was biting her lip. “That was the first time we had talked for more than a few minutes.” The photo was of Renee and Natalie sitting on a couch as Natalie had her hands up explaining something as Renee looked captivated. “Elliot said that I should add that.” She blushed as Natalie continued turning the pages. Natalie smiled as she found herself working on her pylon with her tongue resting between her teeth. “How did that end up in your photo album?” Natalie stopped to look at Renee. She blushed and sunk into her scarf a little. “I thought it was adorable that you were so focused on it.” Natalie blushed and turned the page. 

_*How many photos do you have of her in there?*_ The voices laughed. Renee’s blush deepened as Natalie giggled as the next few photos were of antics behind the games between Octane who likes to play practical jokes and everybody else. “He got me good with this one.” Renee pointed at the toy spider perfectly placed in a cabinet and Renee on her butt obviously freaking out. Natalie turned the page and blushed. “Shit. Um…Elliot took this photo. I forgot he put that in there.” Renee’s face was tomato red as Natalie touched the picture. “I remember that, Elliot begged me to go to the pool with you and him. If I remember correctly he said you were dying for me to come.” She looked at Renee and giggled as the skirmisher’s face was hidden under her scarf. “Kill me now.” She whispered out as Natalie pulled it down. “I like the photo.” She smiled as she looked down at her laying back sunbathing with Renee obviously checking her out.” Renee reached and closed the photo album, “We can look at this later. I...uh...just wanted to show you I do have some stuff.” She nervously put the album on the dresser. “I think Elliot has secretly been trying to be my wingman in getting us together.” Renee’s jaw dropped when she realized she said that out loud. “I mean...Fuck.” She looked down as she heard Natalie walk up to her. 

“I’m glad he did.” She leaned forward capturing Renee’s lips in a kiss. Renee guided Natalie back to the bed pulling up her shirt over her head. “I think it’s time for you to show me the best part of fighting.” She said as she undid her pants. Natalie licked her lips as her eyes traced down her lover’s body before she pulled her own shirt off. “I think I can help with that.” She smiled as she threw her clothes to the floor. Renee kissed Natalie slowly climbing over her as she leaned them back to the bed. “What did you have in mind?” She whispered against Natalie's lips as her hand slid down Natalie’s body. Natalie sucked in a sharp breath as Renee’s fingers began to circle around her clit. “Merde.” Natalie moaned as Renee sped her fingers up. “Does that feel good?” Renee smirked as Natalie vigorously nodded her head. She grasped Renee’s shoulders to brace herself. A loud moan ripped out from Natalie when she felt the build of her release quickly approaching. “Don’t stop.” Natalie pleaded as Renee sucked on the pulse point of Natalie’s neck. Natalie arched her back and her mouth opened in an o shape as her climax overtook her. Renee smiled as she leaned down to kiss her lover. 

Renee kissed down her lover’s body pushing her way between Natalie’s legs. She looked up and bit her lip at the sight of Natalie looking down at her. _Damn that’s hot._ She lightly moaned as she sucked her lover’s sensitive clit between her lips. She flicked her tongue at a steady pace as Natalie’s cries became louder. She pulled her hand down to play with herself as she continued the pace she set out. _I cannot wait anymore._ She thought as her fingers circled on her clit. She moaned out as Natalie’s hips moved with the rhythm she set with her tongue. Renee sucked harder as Natalie screamed out a strangled version of her name. “Fuck.” She groaned as she came with her lover. 

Renee crawled up to lay next to Natalie and smiled at the look in her eyes. “What’s that look for?” Natalie leaned and lightly kissed her. “We should have misunderstandings more often.” She giggled. Renee smiled as Natalie placed wet kisses down her body. She lowered herself between the skirmishers legs and her tongue darted between her folds, flicking her tongue rapidly against her lover's clit. “Oh shit, Nat.” Renee moaned as she felt her climax start to build. Natalie pushed two fingers into the writhing skirmisher and internally smiled as Renee cried out in ecstasy. She matched the pace of her hand with her tongue and curled her fingers slightly up. Renee’s vision blanked at the intensity of her orgasm crashing through her. Natalie smirked as her hand didn’t stop moving as Renee’s eyes shot open. “What are you doing?” She cried out as she felt herself begin to build again. “Did I say you could stop coming?” Natalie asked as her hand began to thrust faster. “Fuck.” Renee cried out as she grabbed at the headboard, her unseeing eyes widened as Natalie’s fingers forcefully hit the perfect spot, setting off multiple explosions of ecstasy as she opened her mouth to let out a soundless scream with her release. Natalie climbed up Renee’s shaking body and lightly kissed her before snuggling into her. “Sweet dreams.” She whispered as Renee tightened her grip around Natalie. 

Natalie’s eyes opened and she smiled at the soft features of the woman laying next to her. _She looks so peaceful asleep._ She carefully got out of bed and pulled Renee’s shirt over her head. She walked out to the kitchen, “Breakfast in bed is just what she needs.” She stated with a smile as she started her task. Natalie was arranging the plates on the tray she found in the cabinet when the door opened. “Hey Renee, I brought…” Elliot stopped mid sentence as he looked in the kitchen. “Oh...um..Hi Natalie….I wasn’t expecting you to be here…” He smirked as the young blonde’s blush intensified as she watched Elliot's eyes fall down her not fully dressed body. “What are you doing here?” She squeaked out as Renee walked out of the hallway wiping the sleep out of her eyes. Elliot’s eyes looked between them and focused on his friend dressed only in a tank top and boxers. “I brought you two coffees.” Elliot quickly stated as he set them down on the counter and ran from the wrath of his friend. “I want all the key copies you’ve made.” Renee yelled as he closed the front door.


	7. Labels

Renee and Natalie walked into Elliot’s bar to grab a few post game drinks hoping that Elliot kept his mouth shut about his morning invasion. “Let’s go get drinks and then we can find a table.” Renee smiled at Natalie who nodded. They sat at the bar as Elliot walked up with Renee’s usual, “Appletini for you, and what can I get you Natalie?” Natalie smiled, “An old fashioned, please.” Renee looked at her with an eyebrow raised as a slight blush spread across Natalie’s face. Pathfinder walked up waving at the pair as Renee gave a slight smile to one of her favorite people. “Hey Path, how have you been?” She asked. “I’ve been good, friend. I hear that congratulations are in order.” He clapped his hands together. “What do you mean?” Renee cocked her head slightly. “On you two dating.” He responded loudly. The two women looked at each other as a dark red blush began to spread on their faces. A slight whisper was heard from behind them, “Ixnay on the atingday.” Renee’s head turned towards her traitorous best friend. She glared at the sight of him clearly attempting to stop Path from his confession as his hands were waving in the air. 

“Alright, Bruddahs pay up.” Renee turned her head to see Makoa walk up behind Ajay, Octavio and Anita. “Oh come on no fair. They didn’t confess anything.” Octavio whined as he pulled out his wallet. Renee turned back towards Elliot and glared daggers at him, “You better sleep with one eye open.” She fumed. Makoa wholeheartedly laughed as he pointed, “There, she confirmed it.” Renee's eyes connected with Natalie’s as they both blushed tomato red. Renee’s brow furrowed, _I don’t know what to do? Shit this got awkward really fast._ “We haven’t talked about that yet.” Renee whispered to Natalie. “Non, we haven’t.” Natalie looked down at her hands. “We can talk about it later if you want.” Renee’s eyes softened at the smile that beamed from her lover as she looked up. “I’ll meet you at the table.” Renee said as she walked away sipping on her appletini.

Renee picked a table the farthest from everyone else to give them some privacy away from prying ears. _Are we ready to put a label on this yet?_ She idly thought as she waited for Natalie to come to the table. _*The girl obviously wants to be more than just a hookup.*_ The voices agree. “I didn’t ask you.” She whispered out. _I don’t think it’s a good idea to drag Natalie into my issues._ She sadly thought. _*Well Loba doesn’t seem to mind dragging Natalie anywhere.*_ Her voices grumbled. _What?_ She looked up to see Loba leaning against the bar way too close to Natalie. _Fuck._ She got up from the table and rushed to Natalie’s rescue. 

“How about we go get some dinner, and we can have dessert at my place?” Loba purred. Natalie’s mouth opened to reply as Renee walked up and slid between them. “She’s not interested in your _dessert_ Loba.” Renee glared. “I’m sorry Wraith, but I don’t think this concerns you. Right beautiful?” Loba smirked. Renee looked at Natalie then back to Loba, “Can you not take a hint? Leave my girlfriend alone.” Renee clinched her fist as her void energy crackled around her hand. Natalie snapped her head towards the skirmisher and opened her mouth in shock. _Shit._ Renee blushed realizing what she said as her eyes flicked to the movement of Elliot quickly removing the glasses from the bar. “Look Renee, I’m still paying off the window you broke the last time you got upset. Take this outside.” He said with pleading eyes. Loba smiles widely, “We can all go back to my place if that is the issue.” She said looking Renee up and down. Elliot’s jaw hit the ground and Natalie’s eyes furrowed, “Renee and I would have to talk about that.” She said as she pulled Renee towards their table. 

_She didn’t say no to Loba._ Renee clinched her jaw. “Why didn’t you say no?” Renee glared. Natalie looked up as her blush deepened. “You called me your girlfriend and everything else kind of disappeared.” She looked down at her confession. Renee opened her mouth to reply, but her head turned to the direction of high heels walking up. _You have got to be fucking kidding me!_ “Can you not take a hint?” Renee grounded out. Elliot hopped over the bar and put himself between Renee and Loba, “Come on guys, not here.” He begged as Loba continued on. “I am just proposing some fun between us ladies. Natalie, can your girlfriend not share?” She smirked at Renee clearly getting mad. Elliot looked at Renee and before he could say anything Natalie caught everyone's attention. “It’s the other way around Loba, I don’t share.” She said with conviction. “Oh well, if you change your mind you know where to find me.” Loba threw her hands up and walked away. “I’m going back over there.” Elliot pointed at the bar as he looked between the two women who were clearly focused on each other. “Want to go home?” Renee asked. “Oui.” Natalie smiled as she laced her fingers into Renee’s. 

The rest of the evening was uneventful. Renee had been reading a book while Natalie was working in her sketchbook rambling about something to improve the pylons range. She looked over at the girl she was falling for and smiled as she had her tongue resting between her teeth concentrating on her task. “I’m going to take a shower.” Renee said as she set her book on the coffee table. “Okay.” Natalie acknowledged her without looking up. She stood in the hall between the bathroom and her bedroom and smirked as she looked down the hall at her focused girlfriend. She quietly went to her bedroom to get her plan in motion. 

“If I put an XLR connector here I can funnel more electricity to the pylon without it burning out.” Natalie mumbled to herself as her hand went to work writing a note off to the side. Renee walked out and leaned against the wall waiting for her lover to look up. She blushed as she began to lose her nerve. _She is going to either love this or laugh at me. I guess it’s now or never._ She took in a deep breath and cleared her throat. Natalie’s hand continued to move on her sketchbook, “How was your shower?” She waited for a response. “I...didn’t take one.” Renee nervously replied. Natalie looked up at the unexpected response. “Quelle…” Her question was lost at the sight of Renee leaning on the wall nude with a strap attached to her hips. Natalie licked her lips and swallowed thickly as she set her sketchpad down. A sultry smile spread tugged at her lips as she stood up. “You have my attention mon amour.” Natalie watched as her girlfriend's cheeks reddened. Renee pushed off the wall and pressed her lips against Natalie’s. The kiss quickly heated up as Renee guided Natalie to straddle her on the couch. Renee’s hand went between them and pushed Natalie’s underwear to the side as she aligned the tip of her strap between Natalie’s folds. “You ready.” She whispered out against Natalie’s lips. “Oui.” Natalie moaned out as Renee’s hips pushed up. 

Natalie braced her hands on her lover’s shoulders, “Oh god.” She whispered out as she felt herself wrap around the purple dildo. Renee’s hands grasped Natalie's hips setting a fast and hard pace. Renee licked her lips as she took in the sight of her girlfriend riding her and dug her fingers into the material of Natalie’s skirt to find purchase on her hips to keep from flipping them over and taking her over and over again. “This is so fucking hot.” Renee gasped out as she bit her lip when Natalie’s head slumped against her shoulder. Natalie could feel her climax quickly approaching at the unforgiving pace that her girlfriends hips had set out. Natalie cupped her lover’s face and leaned in for a bruising kiss as Renee dipped her hand between them to rub her thumb against her clit. Natalie loudly moaned out Renee’s name. She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of beet red Elliot standing at the entrance way with his hand over his mouth in clear embarrassment. Natalie squeaked and steeled herself. “Did I hurt you?” Renee asked in concern at her girlfriend's unexpected reaction. “Renee, were you expecting company?” Renee looked up at Natalie in confusion before leaning her head back to see what she was looking at. “Get the fuck out!” Renee yelled as Elliot back peddled out of the house quickly. “That’s it I’m changing my fucking locks.” She fumed as Natalie laughed when the front door slammed shut. Natalie leaned forward and pressed her lips against the skirmisher's for a brief moment to silence her tirade, "Now let's get back to what we were doing." She whispered against Renee’s lips as she rocked her hips.


	8. The disaster

After taking a steamy shower after the evening's activities Natalie had settled back with her sketchbook while Renee was in the kitchen making them dinner. “Do you like spicy foods?” Renee called out. “Oui.” Natalie replied. “Fuck, ouch.” Renee grumbled. Natalie looked up towards the kitchen, “Do you need any help?” A pan clattered on the ground as another stream of curses followed, “I’m fine, I got this.” Natalie smiled as she went back to her brainstorming. A short while later Renee came out with two plates in her hands looking rather exhausted. “Dinner is ready.” She nervously stated. “I’m sure it will be lovely.” Natalie said as she set her sketchbook down. Renee set the two plates on the coffee table. “I’ll be right back, I’m just going to grab us some silverware.” Natalie eyed the monstrosity in front of her and swallowed thickly. “Here you go, Renee sat down and grabbed her plate to begin cutting up the chicken breast. Natalie tapped the outside of the chicken with her fork and grimaced as it made a loud tapping noise. She took a deep breath and cut into it. After what felt like an eternity of sawing her jaw dropped, “How did you manage to burn the outside and undercook the inside?” Renee shrugged her shoulders and went to take a bite of her chicken when Natalie jumped and knocked it out of her hands. “Non cherie, you’ll get sick.” She composed herself. “Let me go and make us something.” Natalie offered picking up the plates. “I don’t cook very often.” Renee replied as she followed her to the kitchen. 

“I can tell.” Natalie said when she opened the door to the fridge and cocked her head slightly. “When’s the last time you went to the store?” Renee blushed, “A couple of days ago.” Natalie looked in the fridge at the take out sauce packets and a few fruits and vegetables. _Okay, let’s try the freezer._ She thought to herself as her brow furrowed at frozen pizzas and a bag of chicken nuggets. “Dinosaur nuggets?” Natalie smirked. “They were cheaper.” Renee blushed red. “And adorable.” She finished in a whisper. Natalie raised her eyebrow and turned to hide her giggle of amusement. She opened the cabinet and her jaw dropped. There was one container of protein powder, several boxes of mac and cheese and ramen piled inside. “When’s the last time you had a proper cooked meal?” She turned to the tomato red skirmisher. Renee shrugged and looked down. Natalie’s eyes softened and she walked over to lift her chin, “Tomorrow night you can come over to my house and have dinner with me and Dr. Caustic.” She smiled. “Okay.” Renee agreed. Natalie cooked the dino nuggets and made some mac and cheese for them which Renee ate with enthusiasm. 

“Are you sure you are fine with me staying the night again?” Natalie asked once more. “Of course, I love waking up to you in the mornings.” Renee blushed as she pulled an over-sized shirt over her head. They climbed into bed and Renee wrapped around Natalie. “Goodnight.” She kissed the top of her head as the world fell away. A few hours later Natalie's eyes opened as she felt herself shiver. She reached over and turned the lamp on and found the source of her discomfort. _Is she having a nightmare?_ Natalie’s eyes trace over her sleeping girlfriend’s prone body noticing immediately she was shaking. Natalie reached out to rub her back and gasped as her hand recoiled. _She’s so cold._ Natalie bit her lip and wrapped herself around her sleeping girlfriend. She smiled as Renee sighed in her sleep pushing back into the heat. She held her breath as Renee rolled towards her. _She’s crying._ Natalie lightly wiped the tears falling down the skirmisher's face. Natalie frowned as Renee whimpered in her sleep. _What is she dreaming about?_ She tentatively reached out to brush her hand against her face. Natalie lightly gasped as Renee wrapped herself around her and pulled herself closer. Natalie leaned forward lightly pressing her lips to Renee’s forehead. “Je t’aime.” She whispered lightly as she let sleep pull her away. 

The day went by quickly and Renee stood outside of Natalie’s house straightening out her shirt. _This is going to be an interesting night._ She thought to herself as she lifted her hand to knock. Nox opened the door and stared at her with no emotion. “Come in.” He simply stated as he moved to the side. Renee walked towards the kitchen setting a bottle of red wine on the counter. “Do you need help with dinner?” She quietly asked. “Non, but there is something else you can help with.” Natalie said with mirth. Renee jumped as Natalie boxed her in with her arms as her back pressed against the counter. “What are you…” Her question was cut off as Natalie leaned forward to press her lips against her girlfriends. The kiss was slow and deliberate as Renee threaded her fingers in Natalie’s hair lightly pressing her body into hers. “Really you two and in front of the salad no less.” Nox said with mock disgust. Natalie laughed as Renee’s blush deepened. “Now Wraith, how about you follow me and stop distracting Ms. Paquette.” He laughed as he left the room with Renee following.

Renee sat down on the couch as Nox sat in a chair to the side. Renee was staring at her hands when Nox cleared his throat, “I have to say your influence on Ms. Paquette has been most beneficial to her well being...However if you hurt her you’ll wish for death.” He said as he stared into her soul. Renee’s mouth opened to reply but nothing came out. They both jumped as Natalie walked into the room, “The roast is finished….Did I miss something?” She looked between the two most important people in her life. Renee's blush deepened as she shrugged, “Nothing at all.” Natalie lifted her eyebrow and smiled, “Let’s eat.”


	9. Unexpected Surprises

Natalie walked into Renee’s house and smiled, “I brought our event outfits home.” She called out from the entryway. Renee set her book down and walked over to grab the bag with brown colored clothing in it. “This is new.” She commented. “That’s not yours. This is.” Natalie handed her a much heavier bag. She opened it up and gasped. “You have got to be kidding me.” She glared into the bag. Natalie laughed as Renee held the skirt up to her body. “They want me to fight in a skirt.” She dropped the offending garment into the bag. Natalie smirked, “I love my new outfit. Yours isn't so bad.” She tried to hide her giggle. “They said we need to try them on to make sure that it fits properly.” Natalie said as she pulled her shirt off walking towards the room. She rotated around in front of her mirror and smiled. “I love it.” Natalie beamed. Renee on the other hand glared at Natalie. “This is so uncomfortable.” She looked in the mirror. 

Renee sighed as she grabbed her gear for the next game. “You almost ready Nat?” She called out as she got her phone from the charger. “One second.” Natalie answered back. Renee put her phone in her gym bag when Natalie skidded to a stop in front of her. “Why did you already get changed?” Renee’s eyebrow raised. Natalie blushed, “I couldn’t wait to wear it.” She nervously replied. Renee shrugged her shoulders, and they walked out of the house. 

The announcer boomed around the arena champion down. Pathfinder pointed at containment, “Friends, There’s a survey beacon.” He pointed at the roof as he grappled away. “Fencing!” Wattson called out from a house on the lower containment. “I need light ammo.” Wraith said over the comm. “Light ammo here.” Wattson pinged while setting up a pylon. Wraith walked in and reached over to pick up the ammo. “Thanks.” She said as she pointed her sniper rifle out the window. “Enemy over there.” Pathfinder pinged across to the overhang near artillery. Wattson walked over to set down another node, smirking as she made a point to brush up against Wraith. “Excusez-moi.” She whispered out as Wraith gasped and turned towards her. _No way. She wouldn’t._ Wraith stared at the obvious bulge in her teammates pants and swallowed thickly. _*She surely did. She is teasing you. Say something.*_ The voices boomed. Wraith opened her mouth to ask when Wattson excitingly called out, “I took an enemy down. Pretty good for an electrical engineer. No?” She winked at Wraith who was blushing. “Everything okay mon amour?” Wattson waited. “I’m fine.” Wraith cleared her throat. Shots ricocheted throughout the room as a team pushed in on them. “Wattson enemy over there.” Wraith pinged Mirage who was pointing a shotgun at her. Wattson turned and braced for the recoil of her spitfire. “I downed an adversary.” She walked up to Mirage and set down two fences as she finished him off. Wraith walked by and froze as she heard Wattson quip, “Be careful, I don’t wear all this gear for nothing.” She turned around to stare at her girlfriend in shock, and Natalie smiled then winked. 

Wraith felt a familiar tug at her core as she stared at her girlfriend dumbfounded. _She is doing this to mess with me?_ Wraith licked her lips as her eye’s focused on the bulge in Wattson’s pants. “What’s wrong friend?” Path asked. “Nothing.” Wraith lightly shook her head as Wattson’s eyes lit up with mirth. _I cannot believe she would wear a strap during a game._ She could feel the heat of her blush intensify as the possibilities of what was going through Natalie’s head when she put that on today. _*You should pull her off to the side or into a bush or something.*_ The voices encouraged. “Shut up.” Wraith whispered to herself. The crack of the Kraber shot boomed through the arena as Wraith was downed. “Fuck.” She called out as she crawled slowly behind a wall. “I got you friend.” Path was there in an instant administering first aid. “I’ll punch a tunnel to get us out of here.” Wraith winced as she stood. “Put health on first.” Wattson said through the comm system. “It’s fine, we need to move.” Wraith clinched her fist and pushed into the void. The crackle of energy rippled across her wounds causing her to flinch as she ended the tunnel in a broken down shack. She shoved the syringe into her arm waiting for her teammates when the door pushed open. Loba smirked and the mastiff nailed her in the chest. “Fuck.” Wraith cried out as she put up her knock down shield as Pathfinder and Wattson came out of the void.

“That was an amazing win, friends.” Path said as they walked into the locker room to get cleaned up from their match. “It was definitely something.” Renee grumbled. “Serves you right for not putting on health before entering the void.” Natalie smirked as Renee seethed. “I’m going to wash off the blood and dirt.” Renee glared at her girlfriend as she walked into the showering room quickly stepping into a stall before setting her clothes on the bench. “That was hilarious to watch. You should really keep your head in the game.” Anita called out over the shower wall. “At least we made it to a win.” Renee countered back as she turned on the water. "I am so going to make her pay for distracting me." Renee whispered out as she started threading her fingers in her hair to wash the grime from the game out of her thick hair.

Renee moved under the water stream to rinse the shampoo off of her when her voices startled her, _*Somebody is watching you.*_ Renee rubbed her hands over her eyes to see what her voices were going on about. She jumped and slid when Natalie’s hands caught her before she hit the ground. “What….” Renee started to ask, but Natalie held her finger over her mouth telling her to be quiet. “Everything alright?” Anita called out. “Everything is fine.” Renee answered but raised her eyebrow as Natalie continued removing her shirt. Natalie looked up and watched her girlfriends reaction to what was about to come next. Renee’s eyes fell down and watched as Natalie undid the buttons to her pants. Natalie smirked as her girlfriend's mouth opened up as her eyes were fixated to the strap-on standing at attention. 

Renee shook her head lightly backing up until she smacked against the shower wall. Natalie leaned forward and captured Renee’s lips. She leaned close to Renee’s ear and whispered, “You should have seen the look on your face when you realized what I was wearing.” She pulled back as Renee bit her lip when Natalie’s fingers hovered over the apex of her thighs. Natalie brought her lips next to Renee’s ear, “Mon amour, you have to be very quiet.” Natalie dipped her fingers into Renee’s folds and smirked at the slickness she found. She immediately began to move her fingertips in small firm circles on her clit. Renee grabbed Natalie’s shoulders quickly intaking a sharp breath as Natalie leaned forward to capture her lips in a heated kiss. 

Renee’s legs were starting to shake as her climax was fast approaching. They both jumped when the shower room door opened and closed. _Finally._ Renee let out a low moan as she arched herself into her lover's embrace. Natalie pulled her hand away, smiling at the frustrated sigh that followed. She grabbed Renee’s leg and wrapped it around her waist. “Ready.” She whispered out. Renee nodded her head quickly as Natalie lined the dildo up to Renee’s dripping wet core. She thrusted forward quickly, smiling when Renee grunted at the fullness. “I’ve been wanting to do this since I put this on before we left the house.” Natalie whispered out as Renee’s head slumped onto her shoulder. “Fuck.” Renee whispered out as Natalie lifted Renee’s other leg behind her. 

Natalie set out a hard steady rhythm as Renee’s hips pushed down into the thrusts. It didn’t take long before Renee was at her peak again. She bit down on Natalie’s shoulder to prevent the scream that was bubbling up her throat as her orgasm shook through her. Natalie slid down the wall with Renee straddling her. They sat in blissful silence under the raining water from the shower. “That was unexpected.” Renee whispered out. “That was my plan.” Natalie countered back. 


	10. Unsure feelings

The next few months Renee was either at Natalies’ or Natalie at her house. They were teammates most of the time now, and they even had Dr. Caustic over for dinner at her house a few times. Life couldn’t have been better for the sullen legend. They were sitting in Natalie’s bed just enjoying the company of each other when Renee looked over from her book and smiled. _I’m falling in love with her._ Renee couldn’t peel her eyes away from the young blonde in the bed next to her. Natalie was sketching a design to improve the radius of her pylon. She let the book rest in her lap as she watched Natalie’s hand move on the sketchpad. _No, I think I’m irrevocably in love with her._ Renee’s smile fell. _What if she doesn’t feel the same. I have so many issues, and what if..._ Renee could feel the tears collecting in her eyes at the idea of Natalie leaving her. _Shit._

Natalie was drawing a cute Nessie with a Kunai when she heard a sniffle. Her eyes furrowed as she looked over at her girlfriend. “Mon amour, What’s wrong?” She asked. Renee’s mouth opened, but the tears fell down her face without permission. Natalie set her sketchbook down. She turned towards Renee and reached out to pull her into an embrace. “What’s wrong?” She quietly asked again. Renee sniffles loudly, “I love you.” She sobbed as Natalie pulled back a little to look at her in confusion. “Cherie, I love you too.” She waited for Renee to elaborate. “How can you say that when you don’t even know me?” Renee blurted out. Natalie recoiled as she looked at the skirmisher in shock. “What do you mean I don’t know you? Of course I know who you are. You are the very first person I think of when I wake up and my last thought before I go to sleep. I love everything about you.” Natalie countered. “How can you love the ghost of someone?” Renee choked out and pulled away from Natalie. “I’m not even a real person.” Renee looked down. 

Natalie pulled her closer and dug her face into Renee’s neck as tears fell from both of their faces. “You’re not a ghost. You are the person that makes me a better person, and I love everything about you.” Natalie’s voice broke as she pulled back to look into her girlfriends icy blue eyes, “I love who you are now; not the person you used to be.” _*Look at what you just did. You made her cry. What is wrong with you?*_ The voices angrily ranted. Renee looked up at her world and felt the tears fall faster. _Fix it before she really does leave!_ She thought as she reached out to pull the crying blonde into her arms. “I’m sorry.” She whispered out. “I’m sorry too.” Natalie whispered out. Natalie pressed her lips into Renee’s. The kiss was slow and deliberate as Renee lightly pushed her down. Natalie started the kiss and she finished it. They laid on their sides staring into each other's eyes as sleep lulled them away. 

The sun caused Renee to flinch as the light was shining into her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed the sleeping blonde next to her. “Good morning love.” She whispered out. Natalie’s eyes opened, “Good morning.” She sleepily replied. Renee stood and stretched. “I have to meet Anita in a half hour. Do you want me to come back afterwards or do you want to come over to my house?” She asked as she picked up her pants from the floor. “I want you to move in.” Natalie confidently stated. “I mean…” Her confidence wavered at the look on Renee’s face. The skirmisher dropped her pants and her brow furrowed. “You want me to move in with you?” Natalie smiled, “I mean we are always at each other's houses anyways.” She said as she looked down. Renee bit her lip then smirked. “I mean it will have to wait until I am done with training, but I’m in if you are.” She squeaked as she was pulled back into the bed by her girlfriend. She turned and pressed her lips to Natalie’s. The kiss heated quickly, and the skirmisher's hand slid down Natalie’s body, lightly tracing the top of her core before she pulled her hand away. She smirked at the frustrated sigh of the blonde. “Anita likes punctuality.” She said as she got out of the bed. “Not fair.” Natalie huffed. “I promise to make it up later.” Renee called out as she walked out of the room. 

_Man, I am so sore. I just want to take a hot shower then go to Nat’s house._ Renee thought to herself as she got her keys out to unlock the door. She went to insert the key when the door opened. _What the hell?_ She instinctively moved her hand to her Kunai ready to attack the intruder when Mirage walked out with a box in his hands. “I changed the locks, How the hell did you get into my….Why do you have a box of my stuff?” She glared. “Natalie called in the cavalry to help you move.” He carefully said squeezing past her towards safety. She turned and surely enough Path and Nox were walking out with boxes in hand as well. “Where’s Natalie?” Renee evenly asked. Nox flicked his head towards the direction of the hallway, and Renee set off towards the bedroom. 

“Let’s mark this box special bedroom stuff.” She giggled as she set the strap and a few toys they had gotten into the box quickly setting one of Renee’s shirts on the top of them. “Nat, What’s going on?” Renee asked as she looked around her disheveled room. “I figured I would get started since you were busy.” Natalie smiled. “We just decided this morning. I haven’t even digested this yet.” Renee ran her hand through her hair sighing in frustration. Natalie’s brow furrowed, and she stood up. “Mon amour, I’m sorry if...this is too sudden. I’ll have the boys bring back your things.” She looked down. Renee took a steadying breath, “No, I just didn’t expect it. I’m sorry.” She said as she walked over to pull Natalie into her arms. She kissed her cheeks and then her nose before pressing her lips firmly to Natalie’s. The kiss quickly heated as Renee guided Natalie towards the wall. She kissed down the side of Natalie’s face then started placing wet kisses down her neck before sucking on her pulse point. Natalie let out a low moan wrapping her arms behind the skirmisher. “Mon amour.” She moaned out as Renee’s hand dipped between them, and landed at the apex of her thighs. She began to apply pressure when the bedroom door opened causing the two to jump apart. “I…” Elliot started but quickly retreated from the red faced women. “Later.” Renee looked at Natalie and smiled. “Oui.” She answered back walking back towards the box with more clothing in hand.


	11. Delayed Satisfaction

Natalie set the last box to be unpacked on the bed with a smile. _This should turn out interesting._ She smirked. “Renee, I set the last box on the bed for you to unpack.” She said as she walked back into the living room. “I can do it later.” Renee said looking at her phone. “Mon amour, Just go put the stuff away, so it’s done.” Natalie scolded. Renee stood and walked down the hall. _I would’ve done it eventually._ She thought to herself as she opened the box. _*It would have stayed there for weeks and you know it.*_ The voices laughed. “Nobody asked you.” Renee grumbled as she pulled the clothing out of the box stuffing them into the dresser drawer that Natalie cleared out for her. She picked up the box to break it down and froze when it rattled. She looked inside and smiled. _That’s why she wanted me to unpack this box._ She pulled out the toys and put them into the night stand drawer. 

Natalie looked up as Renee came back into the living room biting her lip in anticipation. “It’s been a pretty long day. How about we go grab a bite to eat at that Italian restaurant we went on our first date?” Renee asked. “That would be nice. Did you unpack the box?” Natalie asked. “Yeah _everything_ is put away.” Renee said with a smirk. “I’m going take a shower then get ready.” Renee said as she walked towards the bathroom leaving a confused Natalie behind. 

Renee smirked when she heard the bathroom door close. She stepped under the water to rinse off the soap when Natalie came into the shower, wrapping her arms around the skirmisher. Renee spun her around and leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend. Renee backed Natalie against the shower wall letting the kiss heat up. Natalie eagerly wrapped her leg around the skirmisher's waist, pulling her closer. Renee internally groaned at the heat coming from her girlfriend's core, but she pulled back, biting her lip at the pout that crossed her girlfriend's face. _*Why are you toying with her?*_ The voices scolded. She lightly shook her head then opened the shower door. “We have about fifteen minutes before we have to leave.” Renee said as she exited the shower leaving Natalie with her mouth agape. 

They arrived at the Italian restaurant and were seated quickly. “Perk of being a Legend.” Renee whispered to Natalie. She giggled as they sat down. “Red wine and lasagnas for the two of us please.” Renee ordered their food and looked over and smiled at Natalie. “It feels like yesterday that we were here on our first date.” Renee smiled. “It does. Doesn’t it.” Natalie returned the smile. “So much has happened since then. Did you ever think that we’d be dating and living together?” Natalie inquired. “Never in my wildest dreams did I think you’d feel the same way as I do.” Renee lightly blushed. The waiter brought two wine glasses and poured them both their first glass, setting the bottle in a chilled container on the table. Renee took a sip and looked to her left. She leaned slowly towards the blonde. She could feel Natalie’s breath on her lips, licking her lips in anticipation. 

“Hey you two!” Elliot walked up causing both women to look over at him. “What are you doing here?” Renee grounded out. “I was in the mood for some pasta, and I saw you guys. I figured I’d sit with you. Hey were you about to kiss?” He said as he pulled out a chair. “Elliot, this is a date.” Renee huffed as her cheeks heated. “It’s fine, mon amour. He shouldn’t have to eat alone.” Natalie smiled. “How is living together going?” Elliot tried to break the uncomfortable silence. “The same as before except I never leave.” Renee said as she took a bite of bread. “So when do I get a new spare key?” Elliot smirked. “Never.” Renee countered. “Oh come on what happens if you are away and I need to feed your pet.” He tried again. “We don’t have pets.” Renee deadpanned. 

The night was filled with funny stories of past shenanigans between the legends when Renee reached over to set her hand on Natalie’s leg. Natalie lightly jumped and looked to her right. Renee lightly traced her fingers along her inner thigh, smiling as Natalie’s eyes widened. She stopped at her core when Natalie felt her blush heat her cheeks. “Any progress to your new pylon design?” Elliot asked. He looked up when the blonde didn’t respond. “Um Natalie?” He tried again. Renee traced her finger up and down the seam of her pants when Natalie looked towards Elliot. “Did you say something?” She asked. Elliot laughed and repeated his question. “It’s giving me a little trouble. Hey Renee, I’m going to the bathroom.” She looked at her girlfriend with a heated stare. She stood and looked back at her girlfriend before walking towards the bathroom. “Give me a minute Elliot.” Renee stood and walked away from the table. 

Natalie walked over to the sink and washed her face. “She’s doing this on purpose.” She whispered as the door opened. Renee walked forward and caught Natalie’s lips in a searing kiss. Natalie wrapped her arms around Renee pulling her towards a stall. Natalie fumbled with the lock never breaking the kiss. Renee’s hand snaked between them and pushed into the waistband of Natalie’s jeans earning her a low moan of approval. Renee smiled into the kiss when her fingers felt the wetness of Natalie’s underwear. She began to move her fingertips into small circles when the door to the bathroom opened causing both women to freeze. Renee slowly removed her hand from her girlfriend's pants. She brought her lips next to Natalie’s ear. “Later, I promise.” She whispered out causing Natalie to shiver.

They took their seat at the table, and Elliot looked at them with a smile. “Why do girls go to the bathroom together?” He took a sip of his drink. The two women blushed. “Why don’t guys do that?” Natalie tried to deflect the attention. Renee leaned over and lightly kissed Natalie in approval of her mockery of Elliot. “Can I interest you in any dessert?” The waiter approached. “No thank you. I have dessert at home.” Renee stated while staring at a blushing Natalie. 

Natalie was digging through her purse to find her keys when she was spun around towards her girlfriend. “Mon amour?” She tried to question but Renee pressed her lips against hers. She melted into the kiss forgetting the keys in an instant. Renee reached into her pocket and pulled out her key. She pulled back slightly, “Let’s go enjoy that dessert.” She smirked as Natalie’s blush deepened. They walked in and Renee immediately pressed her lips back against Natalie’s pushing the door closed. They clumsily made their way down the hall, shedding clothing as they went. 

Natalie was about to get into bed when Renee pulled her back to her. “Not yet.” She whispered as she sunk to her knees. “What are you…” Natalie started to ask when Renee pulled her underwear to the side and pushed her tongue between her folds. Natalie’s knees buckled slightly as her girlfriend's tongue flicked at her clit. “Oh god.” Her hand threaded down into Renee’s hair to hold her firmly against her. Natalie's head fell forward as her climax quickly built. Natalie’s legs were starting to shake when Renee pulled away much to Natalie’s frustration. “What are you doing?” She sobbed. “Nat, You are going to collapse.” Renee smirked as she guided her lover towards the bed. “I...You...have teased…I can’t…” She continued. Renee pulled the rest of her clothes off then turned towards Natalie. “Trust me.” Renee said as she gently pushed Natalie back and pulled her underwear off. 

Renee slowly climbed up her girlfriend’s body to give her a slow searing kiss. She lightly pulled back, “You ready.” She whispered against her lips. Natalie nodded. Renee placed wet kisses down her body pushing herself between her girlfriend’s legs. She wrapped her lips around Natalie’s swollen clit and flicked her tongue rapidly against it. Natalie’s eyes rolled back as her climax began to build again. Renee sucked harder as Natalie began to shake. “S’il vous plaît ne vous arrêtez pas.” She screamed out as her legs tightened around the skirmishers head. 

Renee increased the speed of her tongue and felt Natalie’s release run down her face. She looked up to see her girlfriend’s sweat covered face still tightened up. Renee pulled back slowly, reaching for the nightstand. She pulled out a silver toy that she twisted on. Natalie’s eyes widened as she pushed herself up onto her arms. “What are you doing?” She asked as Renee looked up and smirked. “What I promised.” Renee lustfully replied as she pushed the vibrator into her girlfriend. “Merde.” Natalie moaned loudly as she hit the bed again.

Renee looked down at her girlfriend’s chest rapidly rising and falling trying to catch her breath from her second and third releases. She leaned forward and kissed her sweetly before her hand started lightly tracing down her girlfriend’s body. Natalie’s eyes fluttered open, and she lightly shook her head, “Are you trying to kill me?” She whispered out. “I’m doing my due diligence.” Renee whispered back as her fingers dipped into her folds. Natalie's legs twitched as Renee’s fingers grazed past her clit and pushed in two fingers, slightly curling them up. Natalie gripped Renee’s arm as she loudly moaned when she felt a white hot bolt of pleasure strike through her body. Renee began to thrust her hand at a steady pace smirking when Natalie spread her legs wider. 

Renee leaned forward taking Natalie’s nipple in her mouth as her fingers kept their pace. She lightly nibbled on the rock hard nipple as she moved to the next. Natalie began to cry out words in French as Renee’s thumb made circles on her clit. “Je suis sur le point de venir oh mon dieu.” She screamed as her body seemed to levitate when her climax crashed into her before she sunk back to the bed. Renee smiled as her lover was completely sated. She pulled the blanket up their bodies and cuddled into her girlfriend’s shaking body. “I love you.” She whispered.


	12. Unwelcome Responsibilities

Natalie felt her girlfriend wrapped around her when she started to wake up, _How long was I passed out for?_ She looked around the darkness of the room. She smiled at the memory of what made her sleep so soundly. _She must be miserable._ Natalie looked at her sleeping girlfriend when her mouth twisted with a smirk. She lightly pushed back the sleeping skirmisher, careful not to wake her. She stood up and opened up the nightstand drawer to set her plan in motion before she crawled back into the bed. She leaned forward and trailed kisses down her body towards her breasts. Natalie traced her tongue around Renee’s nipple while trailing her hand down her taut stomach. She pushed her hand between her legs, humming in approval at the slickness that covered her fingers. She smiled as her girlfriend stirred. Natalie pressed her lips to Renee’s, “Wake up, mon amour.” She whispered against her lips. Renee’s eyes fluttered open, and she gasped as Natalie began moving her fingers in firm slow circles. “W..Wha...” Renee started to ask. 

Natalie silenced Renee with a heated kiss, and at the same time increased the speed of her fingers as Renee loudly moaned into the kiss. She held onto the headboard when her back arched. Renee opened her mouth to let out a silent scream as her climax tore through her. She was breathing heavily when Natalie reached over her and opened the nightstand to pull out a bullet shaped vibrator. Natalie lightly kissed Renee, “You ready.” She whispered out as Renee nodded. She pushed the vibrator into the on position and brought it to her girlfriends sensitive clit, smiling as Renee’s hips bucked up. Natalie pushed two fingers into the skirmisher, biting her lip as her fingers were squeezed. She pulled out her fingers and pushed them back in as she started her slow antagonizing pace. Renee’s eyes glazed over into milky white as her senses were pushed to the brink, one moment she was fast asleep and now her body was on fire. “Harder.” Renee begged, getting frustrated with the slow pace. _*Who knew our girl had this in her.*_ The voices boomed in excitement. 

Natalie smirked as she changed the speed of the vibrator, pressing it back to Renee. “Holy shit.” Renee lifted in almost a sitting position at the overwhelming sensation. Natalie pulled her fingers out and brought them up to her mouth, her eyes connecting to Renee’s as she put them in her mouth. “Mmm” She hummed in approval as she moved between her girlfriends legs. She reached down and lined her strap up to the skirmisher, slowly pushing in. Renee gasped as she wrapped around it. Natalie pulled her hips back and immediately pushed back in until she was seated against her girlfriend. “This hard enough?” She innocently asked. Renee nodded her head as Natalie continued setting a slow deliberate pace. 

Renee could feel herself on the edge, _She is doing this on purpose._ She thought as she wrapped her muscular legs around Natalie’s and flipped their positions. Natalie grasped Renee’s hips as she straddled her. The skirmisher moaned loudly as she quickened the pace on her lover. _Finally._ Renee felt her climax building up as her hips rolled. Natalie dipped her fingers into her girlfriend’s dark curls caressing her sensitive clit. “More.” Renee rasped out. Natalie flicked her thumb back and forth rapidly causing Renee to scream as she collapsed forward when her release overtook her. “That was intense.” Renee breathlessly said as she captured her girlfriend's lips in a heated kiss.

The next morning Renee stretched her arms, lightly flinching at the soreness. _Who knew Nat had that in her._ She thought to herself as she looked at the love of her life still snuggled in the blankets sound asleep. She reached for her phone frowning when she noticed that she forgot to plug it in last night. _Shit._ She thought as she looked at the battery level. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked back towards Natalie. “Nat, It’s time to wake up love.” She called out, reaching over to move the stray hairs from Natalie’s face. “Non.” Natalie rasped out with a sleep laced voice. Renee laughed, “I can make you get up.” She teased. “Non tu ne peux pas.” Natalie challenged back snuggling deeper under the covers. “I bet I can make you.” Renee pulled on the covers and slid towards her girlfriend. She leaned forward placing small kisses around her girlfriend’s face. Natalie squeezed her eyes shut but couldn’t stop the smile on her face. Renee smirked as she pulled her legs up pushing her feet against Natalie’s bare stomach. Natalie squeaked and scooted away from her girlfriend's frigid ice blocks she called feet. Renee busted out laughing when her girlfriend disappeared from the bed. “You..” She took a deep breath,”...Okay?” She asked between laughing fits. Natalie glared and she stood up. “Not funny.” Renee swallowed thickly as she looked up and down at her girlfriend's nude body. 

**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.** Renee jumped as she looked at her phone. “Shit. I’m running late. I’m supposed to meet Anita for training.” She scrambled up as she took off comically towards the bathroom. Natalie had never seen her move so quickly before she could have sworn she phased from each section of the bathroom back to the bedroom. “How would you feel if we got a pet?” Natalie asked as she watched Renee stop mid putting her shirt on. “Like a fish? I mean maybe at some point when we aren’t so busy with the games I guess.” She said as she finished putting on her shirt. She leaned over and gave Natalie a light kiss before she walked out of the room. “Don’t have too much fun without me.” 

Renee walked back into the house setting her stuff down, “Natalie?” She called out and took a seat on the couch. “How was training?” Natalie called out from the kitchen. “I beat Anita in a boxing match, so I would say good.” She proudly stated. She sniffed and her brow furrowed. “What are you making for dinner?” She asked, turning towards the kitchen. “Your favorite, Dino nuggets with Mac and cheese..” Natalie nervously responded. “You don’t like eating super processed foods.” Renee’s brow furrowed as she stood from the couch. “It's for…” Natalie jumped as Renee appeared in the kitchen. “What did you do?” Renee said as she crossed her arms. “Nothing mon amour.” Natalie bit her lip. _*She’s hiding something.*_ The voices boomed in agreeance. Renee stalked forward, boxing in the blonde. “Natalie. You are hiding something.” She smirked as Natalie looked to the side. “I was going to wait to tell you, but I got us something.” She nervously looked at her girlfriend. “You got us a pet didn’t you.” She incredulously stated. “I was in the living room. Where did you put the fish?” Renee inquired. “Go to our room to see, and I’ll meet you there after I drop the noodles into the water.” Natalie nervously stated. 

Renee went down the hall towards their room and twisted the handle to the room. Nothing looked out of place until Renee’s eyes scanned the bed to the little black ball on her pillow. “What is that?” Renee called out. A tiny fluffy head popped up and two green eyes peered at the skirmisher. Natalie walked past her and picked it up. “I’ve been calling him Rift.” She looked at her girlfriend with big blue eyes. “Isn’t he sweet?” She held him out to her girlfriend. The skirmisher held the scrawny kitten up. "That's an odd name." Renee studied the invader. "Because he acts all big and tough but deep down all he really wants is to be loved." Natalie smiled. "You got all that from a day with this." Renee stared down at the ball of fluff. “His siblings used to pick on him. I couldn’t leave him there.” Natalie said as she sat on the bed. “I’m not a cat person.” Renee countered. “Give it some time I’m sure he’ll grow on you.” Natalie kissed Renee’s cheek as she stood to go back to the kitchen. Renee set the kitten down on the floor. “It doesn’t get to sleep on the bed.” Renee firmly stated. “Whatever you say mon amour.” Natalie chuckled as she finished dinner. 

Natalie spent the evening playing with the kitten while Renee read, “We got a game tomorrow. We should get some sleep.” She said with a yawn. They got changed quickly and Renee grabbed a spare pillow from the closet. “Here.” She set it on the floor not too far from the litter box. “Now he has a bed.” She smiled. Renee walked over and picked the kitten up from Natalie’s arms and set him on the pillow. They turned off the lights, and Renee snuggled into Natalie. A few minutes passed by before a loud mew made them jump. “He must be lonely.” Natalie sadly said. “He’ll be fine if we just ignore him. He will figure out it’s bedtime.” She grumbled. 

After what felt like an eternity of mews later Renee rolled over and picked the kitten up. “Dude.” She glared at the tiny fluff ball. He wiggled out of her grasp, and hopped over to Natalie. He burrowed in between the two women and began purring. “No way.” Renee glared. “Just for tonight.” Natalie yawned. “Fine. You better enjoy this buddy because it will never happen again.” Renee grumbled as she rolled over and let the world drift away. The next morning Natalie opened her eyes and a smile spread immediately. She reached over and picked up her phone to snap a picture of Renee sleeping on her side with Rift laying on her neck while her arm embraced him in a protective hold. _I knew it._ She smirked.


	13. The price of love

Natalie was working on her pylon in the dining room while Renee was on the couch reading a book with Rift in her lap when Elliot walked in. “You guys should really lock your doors.” Elliot said as he sat on the couch. “Well it’s customary for people to knock before they walk into their friend’s house.” Renee countered back without hesitation. Elliot looked down to Renee’s lap and smiled, “You got a kitten. I thought you hated cats.” He laughed. Natalie looked up from her pylon. “I have a picture to say otherwise.” Renee glared, “I do hate cats just not this one.” She blushed as everyone laughed. “When do I get my key?” He asked with excitement. “Never.” Renee didn’t even look up from her book. “Whenever we go on a vacation.” Natalie answered. Elliot stuck his tongue out at Renee. “At least someone likes me.” 

Renee’s phone vibrated on the coffee table. Her brow furrowed as she read the text. **The game today is cancelled pending an internal investigation.** Renee looked up from the message at her girlfriend, “What could they be investigating that would cancel a game?” Natalie asked. “Um guys it could be….um you guys.” Elliot flipped his phone around and Renee froze. **Lovers or Cheaters?** Renee’s eyes shifted to the picture under the tabloid headline of her kissing Natalie.

“How did they get that?” Renee stood up to show Natalie the phone. “That’s from our front porch last night.” Natalie's eyebrow furrowed. “I don’t know. I thought this was a gated community meaning private.” Renee grumbled when her phone vibrated. **You are to report to the Syndicate’s internal affairs department today at 13:00.** “Natalie, I have to go before the Syndicate’s council.” Renee set her phone down. “I do too.” Natalie handed her phone to Renee. “What are you going to do?” Elliot asked. “We have to go. There really isn’t any way to avoid it.” Natalie chimed in. Renee looked back towards her girlfriend. “You ready for this.” Natalie nodded.

“What happens if they forbid your relationship?” Elliot continued. “I’ve seen realities where Natalie and I are nothing and many where we are together. I refuse to be in a reality where I am not.” Renee said as she stared at the love of her life. “You are under contract with them. If it affects their games they could ask you to stop.” Elliot matter of fact stated. Renee didn’t take her eyes off of Natalie, “I am ready to fight for her.” Natalie blushed, “I love you.” She whispered out. Renee whispered back, “I love you more.” 

“Does this mean I get to have a spare key since you are leaving?” Elliot chuckled as he picked up Rift. Renee rolled her eyes as she walked down the hall towards their room to get changed. Natalie turned towards Elliot, “You can stay here while we are gone. I’ll leave you my key.” She laughed as he pumped his arm from excitement. “You have to give the key back.” Renee called out from down the hall. After giving Elliot instructions to feed Rift they were ready to go. “We will be back late this evening. I set up the guest room for you to sleep in.” Natalie smiled as she scratched Rift under the chin. “Do not make spare key copies. You are here to keep him company.” She glared at her best friend. “Scouts honor.” He smiled as they left. 

Natalie took a deep breath and threaded her fingers into Renee’s walking towards the limo parked out front of their house. “There isn’t anything they can say that will change my mind.” Renee whispered out as she squeezed Natalie’s hand. “Me either.” Natalie said as she climbed into the limo. The ride to the Syndicate’s headquarters took about an hour, Renee bit her lip as she opened the door to get out of the limo. She held out her hand for Natalie, looking up at the tall building. “Here we go.” Natalie smiled as they walked towards the entrance of the building. 

The receptionist nearly fell out of her chair when they walked into the lobby. “I’m so sorry.” The young girl said as she righted herself. Natalie smiled, “We were asked to come in.” The young girl stared at the couple and smiled, “I’ll find out where you are supposed to be then.” The receptionist picked up the phone whispering into the mouthpiece. She set the receiver down and smiled. “Right this way.” She stood and walked them over to the elevator, entering in a code and pressed the 13th floor. Renee leaned against the wall when the doors closed. _Well that was interesting._ Natalie was standing with her hands cupped in front of her. Renee pushed off the wall and wrapped her arms around her from behind. “It will be fine.” She whispered against her neck, planting light kisses. Natalie leaned into Renee. “I’m sure it will be.” Renee continued. 

**"13th Floor."** The elevator announced as the door opened. An older gentleman smiled, “I’m Jacob Young, Prime Director of Public Relations, If you both will follow me.” He said as he gestured towards a lounge area. They took a seat together on a couch across from Jacob. “It’s been a long time hasn’t it Natalie, I think you were this high the last time I saw you.” He smiled holding his hand up to his waist and the young blonde nodded. “Your father was a brilliant man, and I know he would’ve been proud of you as a competitor in the games.” Natalie’s eyes watered as she smiled. “Thank you.” She quietly replied. “Do you have plans for your birthday yet?” Jacob asked. Natalie lightly blushed, “No, not yet.” He glared at Renee, “Why not, Wraith?” Renee coughed lightly, “She never told me when it was.” Renee blushed as she continued. “Hell I didn’t even know my own birthday until a few months ago.” She pulled the scarf up a little bit. 

“Well enough with the sentiments, Let’s get down to business.” Jacob said as he leaned forward. “You two have made a bit of a mess for us.” He looked between the two. “The only solution to this issue is for you two to come out ahead in this and be more public with your relationship. The viewers need to feel you aren’t trying to hide anything from them.” He leaned back in his chair. “How public is public?” Renee deadpanned. “Wraith, are you ashamed of being with Natalie?” He pointedly looked at her. Natalie grabbed her hand when she tensed up. _*What's with this guy?*_ The voices growled. “I like my privacy.” She countered. “Well the public needs to see that this isn’t cheating the system for wins.” He challenged her. “My privacy is something that the IMC couldn’t even take from me.” She glared. Natalie looked at her girlfriend with sad eyes, “She has been through a lot, Jacob. Could we ease us into this with small dates, hand holding, stuff like that?” Natalie asked, trying to defuse the situation. Jacob looked between the two and nodded, “Fine, but I want a full unedited statement for the press on how you two became a couple before you leave here today.” He took a breath and looked at Wraith. “From each of you.” He grinned when Renee’s mouth went agape.


	14. Birthday Expectations

A few weeks had passed since the meeting with the Syndicate and life was starting to get back to normal. They had gone on a few dates making sure to hold hands while in public causing the two women to have a consistent blush at the attention they received from fans. Natalie was again commissioned to work on an issue with the ring not being strong enough, and Renee was eagerly trying to plan an epic party for her girlfriend. “There really isn’t anything that you want?” Renee asked as she sat on the couch. “Non, just to spend time with you.” Natalie answered back while looking over data that was sent over. _*She can’t be serious. This is totally a test.*_ The voices warned. Renee leaned back, _I guess I’ll go ask around to see what direction to go._ She sighed. 

“I’m going to have to go down to my lab to work. I’ll be home late.” Natalie said as she leaned over to kiss Renee before getting up to leave. _I guess the bar would be a good place to start._ Renee thought as she got up to leave. Thankfully Elliot's bar was a short walk from the house. “Hey Renee, want your usual?” Elliot asked from behind the bar. “No, I’m here to get some ideas for Nat’s birthday.” She sheepishly stated. “Oh like a party?” He set the bottle of vodka down on the counter. “I’m doing a party that all the legends are invited to at our house. I was talking more like gifts.” She looked at her hands. “Wait, you're serious, You haven’t gotten her gift yet?” Elliot asked in mock horror. “I got her a cast iron skillet with her initials in the handle weeks ago.”

Renee’s mouth dropped, “Weeks?” She repeated. “Of course, one doesn’t leave these things to the last minute. Seriously, just ask anyone.” Elliot grinned. Renee looked at the other legends in the bar. I don’t know what to do? Renee frowned. _*You should ask everyone else to see what you're up against.*_ The voices suggested. Renee shrugged her shoulders and walked to the other end of the bar. “What’s up chica?” Octavio asked as everyone’s head turned towards Renee. She felt her face heat up, “I was just wondering what everyone got Natalie for her birthday?” She cleared her throat, “That way I don’t accidentally get her something someone else got her.” She looked down. Anita chuckled, “I got her a pair of military grade goggles for when she’s on my team.” Renee looked up, “Goggles?” Anita smiled, “She complains that my smoke hurts her eyes.” Renee nodded and looked at Octavio. “I got her a stuffed conejo since she loved the photos of Navi.” Renee's lips twitched to almost a smile. “I got her noise cancelling headphones with bluetooth if she wants to listen to music while she workin’.” Ajay said. “What about you Makoa?” Renee asked quietly. “I got her a leather jacket.” He said with a smile. 

_These are all really good gifts, what am I going to do?”_ She felt her anxiety rising. Loba walked up, “I got her a beautiful diamond encrusted watch.” She smirked at the frown on the skirmisher's face. Renee opened her mouth to say something when Path cheerfully announced his gift, “I got her a framed picture.” Renee shifted her eyes to him and smiled, “She’ll love that.” She walked over to the table across the bar to ask the last two legends what they got for her girlfriend. “I heard you talking over there, and I got her a new pair of insulated gloves.” Nox looked back down to his cards. “I got her a hatchet with a bone handle.” Bloth matter of fact stated without looking up. She grimaced at the thought of Nat with a hatchet. “Thanks.” She said as she walked towards the bar exit when Tae speaking caused her stop. “I got her a beginners drone.” He said quietly before returning to his laptop. 

Renee sat on the couch with Rift while Natalie bounced around the room talking with all of the legends. “Present time!” Elliot called out grabbing his obvious to what it is wrapped present to hand to the birthday girl. Renee smirked when Natalie’s arms dipped down not expecting the weight. Natalie took a seat next to her girlfriend and quickly unwrapped it with enthusiasm. Renee looked over at her as a smile tugged at her lips, _She’s so happy._ “Thank you Elliot. It’s magnifique!” She set it to the side and grabbed the next present. She held the jacket up to her before adding it to her pile of prizes. She continued opening each gift, showing off each of them to her girlfriend with a smile. “Who’s next?” She eagerly asked. Path walked forward and handed her his perfectly wrapped gift. Renee took a sip of her appletini when she looked over to see what her girlfriend got. She choked on her drink when she saw the picture. The two women's faces heated up as she looked at the framed photo of Natalie, Path and herself on their last win. _Oh god, that’s the day Nat wore the strap._ She sunk into her scarf. “We will put this on our nightstand.” Natalie smirked. Renee looked at her in horror. _Deep breathes, they don’t know that she was wearing that._ She tried to conceal her anxiety. Natalie looked at Renee and smiled. “You’re the last present.” She bit her lip trying to contain her excitement. 

Renee got up and handed her a box wrapped with a bow. “It’s not much, but there’s more later.” She looked down at the crushing feeling that everyone was staring at her. Natalie’s gasp caused her to look back up, “You made this?” Natalie asked in astonishment. “I whittled it while you were sleeping.” She quietly replied. Natalie held up the carved Nessie that was carefully painted for everyone to see with a grin, “I love it.” She leaned over and gave Renee a slow searing kiss causing the world to fade to nothing but the feel of the skirmisher against her lips. Elliot coughed loudly, “When do we get cake?” The two women blushed as they pulled apart. 

Renee closed the door behind Elliot who was the last to leave the party. “I guess we better clean up the mess.” Renee sighed as she looked over the disaster zone they called a living room. “I want the rest of my present you said was for later.” Natalie smirked as Renee blushed. She stalked forward and pressed her lips against the skirmishers. Renee pulled back, “Close your eyes until I say to open them.” She smiled when Natalie complied. She quickly put her plan in motion and stumbled around the room much to Natalie’s delight at the small curses that left the skirmisher's mouth. “Everything okay mon amour?” Natalie giggled. “I’m fine, one second.” Renee huffed out earning another giggle. Renee carefully grabbed Natalie’s hands to put a box in them. 

Renee cleared her throat, “You can open them now.” Natalie’s eyes fluttered open. She licked her lips as she took in the sight of her girlfriend completely nude with a bow stuck to her stomach. “Open the box.” Renee whispered out. Natalie smiled wide and did what she was told. She held up it’s contents with her eyebrow raised. “Handcuffs?” Renee blushed, “I am your present to do with what you want to do.” She smiled as Natalie closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to hers. Renee didn’t realize they were moving until her back hit the wall. She gasped as she felt the metal of the cuff close around her wrist. Natalie grabbed her other arm and pushed it behind the skirmisher closing the other cuff on causing Renee’s full chest to push out towards her lover. Natalie leaned forward and wrapped her lips around Renee’s hardened nipple earning her a low moan from the skirmisher before she repeated it to the other one. Natalie traced her hand down and pushed her fingers into her girlfriend's folds smiling at the slickness. Natalie bit her lip as she slowly hit her knees pushing her hands up her girlfriend’s toned legs to rest on her ass. Renee sucked in a sharp breath as she looked down at Natalie inches away from her dripping wet center. Natalie looked up when Renee slightly shifted and raised her eyebrows in concern. “Breathe.” She whispered out. _Breathe in, breathe out,_ Renee repeated in her head when Natalie slowly ran the flat of her tongue up the length of her, flicking the tip of her tongue over her clit. “Fuck, Nat.” She hissed as her head pushed back against the wall. Natalie gripped her fingers as she increased the speed of her tongue earning a loud moan from the skirmisher. “Don’t stop.” Renee whispered out as she felt herself climb towards release. 

Renee screamed out a strangled version of Natalie’s name as her legs gave out causing her to crumble forward onto Natalie. “Shit.” She heavily breathed out when Natalie giggled. “How about we move to the bed.” She whispered out between giggles, sliding out from underneath her fallen lover. Renee nodded trying to push herself into a stand. _Fuck! This is hard._ She pulled at her restraints trying to find the balance to stand before letting out a frustrated sigh, “Help.” Natalie giggled watching her girlfriend’s attempt of not being helpless. Natalie leaned and picked Renee off the floor. “It’s much faster for me to carry you anyways.” She smiled as Renee blushed. “I can walk.” The skirmisher protested. Natalie pressed her lips to Renee’s, silencing her girlfriend as she carried her bridal style towards the bedroom.

Natalie laid Renee on the bed and bit her lip. She quickly peeled her clothes off and looked down at her girlfriend's heated gaze. Natalie smirked as she rolled Renee to her side to unlock the handcuffs. Renee sighed, “You already done with these?” She asked, stretching her arms. “Non, I just want your arms from behind you.” Natalie grinned when she tightened the cuffs against her lover's wrists again. “Now.” Natalie leaned down to lightly suck on her girlfriend’s earlobe before whispering in her ear “It’s my turn, but you can’t touch.” She moved up her body lowering her dripping core to her lover's lips. Renee eagerly complied; she quickly wrapped her lips around her clit, flicking her tongue. “Merde.” Natalie moaned out as she threaded her fingers into the skirmishers hair. Renee sucked harder as she kept the pace of her tongue steady. Natalie pitched forward bracing herself on the wall, shuddering as her climax overtook her.

She laid next to the skirmisher admiring the shimmer of her release on Renee’s face. “I love you.” She whispered out. Renee looked over and smirked, “I love you too.” Natalie reached up and unlocked the handcuffs. Renee looked at her in surprise. “I want you to touch yourself.” Natalie’s lips lifted at the blush that spread on her lover’s face. Renee reached down and began to move her fingers in a circular motion, not breaking eye contact with her girlfriend. Natalie moaned at the sight of Renee’s muscles twitching at the spreading pleasure she was witnessing. Natalie’s fingertips lightly traced down her girlfriend’s abs down to the trail of hair that pointed down at her prize. “Keep going.” She ghosted her fingers over her lovers and pushed two in when Renee cried out, pushing her hips up. Natalie curled her fingers up slightly and began a fevered pace. “This feel good?” Natalie huskily asked as Renee nodded her head rapidly. Natalie felt the white hot bolt of pleasure ricochet through her as she watched her lover writhe in pleasure. Renee sped her hand to match the pace of her girlfriend pumping her fingers into her. “Fuck.” She gasped out as her climax teetered on the edge. Natalie leaned and captured her hard nipple between her teeth, throwing her over the edge. She screamed as her body locked in ecstasy. 

“That was intense.” Renee gasped out trying to slow her breathing. “Oui.” Natalie smiled. Renee straddled Natatlie, smiling as her girlfriend looked confused. “It’s now my turn to give you your last birthday present.” Renee nibbled on her lip as Natalie’s eyes darkened with desire. She captured her lover in a heated kiss before she began to suck on her lover's pulse point sharply as Natalie squeezed her legs together in an attempt to find relief when Renee’s fingers dipped into the blonde’s center, humming in approval at the wetness that covered her fingers. Natalie’s fingernails dug into the soft skin of the skirmishers back as she clung to her desperately to ground herself. Renee’s fingers circled quickly over the swollen bundle of nerves as Natalie felt her climax fast approaching. “Baise moi s’il te plait.” Natalie whispered out. Renee smirked and pushed her fingers into the blonde. “If that’s what you want.” She husikly replied. Natalie’s eyes rolled back as the skirmisher set an impossible pace. She moaned as her hips rolled in time with her lover’s hand. “Oh mon dieu ne m'arrête pas, je suis sur le point de venir.” Natalie cried out before she loudly moaned. Natalie arched her back and raked her nails down the skirmishers back trying to hold herself down as her release flooded her senses. 

Renee lightly kissed the top of Natalie’s head, “Did you enjoy your birthday?” She whispered out. “Oui.” Natalie sleepily replied. The skirmisher smiled as she grabbed the blanket to pull over them before she pulled the blonde into her arms. “Sweet dreams my love.” She whispered out as her eyes closed. Natalie hummed in agreeance as she sunk into the darkness of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to my friends who let me bounce ideas off of them in a party chat. Oh the hilariousness of it all.


	15. Obligations

Renee was welcomed with small mews when she walked into the house from training with Elliot. “Nat?” She called out as she set her stuff on the coffee table. She frowned when she was met with silence. _I might as well take a shower._ She thought to herself as she walked down the hall stopping short of opening the bathroom door when a note taped to it caught her attention. 

_Renee,_

_I know it was supposed to be my day off from my workshop, but I think I have figured out what to do with the ring. I’ll be home late. Don’t wait up. See you tomorrow morning. I love you._

_I’ll make this up, I promise,_   
_Nat_

Renee’s eyes furrowed as she walked into the bathroom to quickly take her shower. _She has been working herself ragged all week._ She fumed as she rinsed the soap off of her. She quickly got dressed and went to feed Rift. She scooped him up and looked down, “I should be worried right?” She asked him. “I mean she pushes herself way too hard when she sets her mind on something.” Renee continued as she poured food into Rifts bowl. “I should check on her right?” She set the bowl on the floor in front of Rift. “Why am I talking to the damn cat?” She frowned. She walked over and grabbed her stuff, walking out the front door. 

Renee pushed open the door to Natalie’s workshop, “Nat, I brought dinner for us.” She called out, setting her stuff on a workbench. “Nat?” She rounded the corner and her heart sunk at the sight of Natalie trying to wipe the tears from her face. “What happened?” She whispered out as her eyes focused on the picture in front of her girlfriend. _What do I do?_ She bit her lip. _What are you waiting for?_ The voices grumbled at her. _Do I leave and give her privacy or do I say something else?_ Renee chewed on her bottom lip as she mulled over each scenario. _Stop stalling and go to her. What is wrong with you?_ The voices growled. Renee walked forward and laid her hand timidly on Natalie’s back. Renee froze as she turned and buried her face into Renee’s shoulder. “Did someone say something to upset you?” Renee asked as she slowly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as she sobbed.

Renee rubbed her hand up and down Natalie’s back. “It’s j..just when Jacob mentioned my papa being proud of me and then remembering all the times I helped him in his workshop makes me…” She continued to sob. _I’m just going to hold her until she knows she’s not alone._ She thought as she tightened her embrace, and as the time went by her sobs slowed. “You want to know what I did when I found the house empty?” Renee asked. Natalie sniffled, “Quelle?” Renee smirked, “I ended up having a full blown conversation with the damn cat.” Natalie couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up. “You talking to Rift like a person is something I would pay to see.” She pulled away a little to look up at Renee and a smile spread across her face. “What’s that look for?” Renee questioned. “I love you.” She blushed. “I love you too, Nat.” Renee smiled. “How much more work do you have to do?” Renee asked looking at the components spread around the workbench. “Just have to submit the plans, and I’m free to go.” Natalie smiled as she walked over to the computer.

Renee grabbed the food bag and frowned when she reached in finding it cold. “It seems as if dinner isn’t edible anymore.” She said as she threw it away. “Well we could grab something on the way home.” Natalie smiled, looking up from her computer. Renee leaned against the workbench and watched Natalie teeth nibble on the top of a pen while she worked. She jumped when her phone vibrated. She looked down at the text and frowned. **You are needed at Elliot’s bar.** Her brow furrowed at the message. “I just got a text from Loba saying I was needed at the bar.” Renee said in confusion. “I did too.” Natalie set her phone back down. 

When they arrived at Elliot’s bar it was silent. _He would never close his bar down._ Renee looked around the room and gripped her Kunai at the tension. Natalie and her leaned against the bar as Loba started her speech. _*You’re in danger. She’s in danger.*_ The voices warned. She looked over at Natalie and frowned as she was hanging on every word coming from the thieves mouth. I heard my name and looked up as Loba announced I was escorting Path to Kings Canyon at night for some crazy scheme of hers. Natalie agreed to work with Tae on the artifact that Loba kept droning on and on about. _She’s always up to help someone out._ Renee sighed as she leaned over to kiss Natalie. “You sure about this?” She whispered. “Anything to help out our friends.” She smiled. Renee took a steadying breath, “I have to get gear for the void. I’ll be back in twenty minutes.” She pushed off and held her hand out for Natalie. 

The walk home was brief and Rift was all over them as soon as they walked through the door. “I missed you too.” Natalie cooed at the kitten, sitting on the bed as Renee got her gear on. “I’ll be home probably pretty late, so don't wait on me for bed. You need some sleep; we can talk about whatever happens in the morning.” Renee said as she leaned down to give Natalie a goodbye kiss. She scratched Rift on the head and walked out of the door. 

What Loba didn’t prepare her for was the sheer number of prowlers they’d face to get the piece of junk they brought back. Octavio and Nox went to Ajay for medical attention when they got back. She leaned against the wall of the bar, clutching her side. _Fuck this hurts._ “Here you go.” She handed the metal contraption to Tae and pushed off the wall towards the exit. She winced when she pulled the door open and walked through. She knew when the prowler connected with her side it did damage. _My vision is already blurry. I need to get home fast._ She squinted her eyes as she opened a portal and stepped inside. “Fuck.” She cried out as the void stabbed at her side. The portal opened in the living room and she fell through it onto her knees. She raised her hand to let it go and gasped, _I’m bleeding._ She stared at her glossy red hand before her vision faded away.


	16. Consequences

Ajay walked into the exam room with a tray to stitch up Nox, “Heard you got a nasty gash too.” She injected some Procaine in his arm and began to stitch him up. Nox’s eyes roamed around the room, “Not to be intrusive, but did Ms. Blasey come in yet?” He waited for a response. “The only two I have seen have been you and Tavi.” Ajay replied as she continued to stitch his arm. He slightly paled, “She insisted she take the artifact over to the bar then would come. I believe she was trying to hide the fact she was hurt, but I saw that prowler attach to her side.” Ajay looked up, “I’ll call Elliot to see if she is still there.” She walked over to grab her phone and pushed the name Elliot. Nox watched as she had a hurried conversation and ended the call. “He said she left about thirty minutes ago.” She scrolled down her phone to Wraith and pushed the contact. She paced the room as the ring continued to a not set up voicemail. “She didn’t answer.” She looked back into his expectant gaze. “Let me finish you up and I’ll call Natalie.” She finished the stitches and grabbed for her phone again. After ringing for a moment a sleep laced voice answered the phone, “Hello.” Ajay took a steadying breath, “Is Wraith there?” Ajay waited as the phone shifted around, clearly Natalie was checking for her girlfriend. “Non, she hasn’t been back yet.” She groggily stated. 

“Natalie, I need you to check to see if she’s home.” Ajay quickly stated. “What’s going on Ajay?” Natalie asked with concern. “She may have been hurt on that mission and didn’t come in for medical treatment.” Ajay heard Natalie move, “Ouch.” Natalie grumbled as she stumbled through the darkened room. She opened the bathroom door and flicked on the light to emptiness. “She hasn’t been in the bathroom. I'll check down the hall to see if she is on the couch.” Natalie walked out and flicked on the light, “Oh god. Renee.” Ajay heard her drop the phone, “What did you do? Renee wake up please!” Natalie choked out. Ajay swallowed thickly at her friend’s desperate plea as the phone shifted. “She’s here and there is blood.” She urgently replied. “You need to find the source of the bleeding and keep pressure on it. I’ll be there soon.” Ajay hung up the phone. 

Natalie let her phone drop and rolled her girlfriend to the side. She gasped as the angry red hole in her girlfriend's side oozed with blood. She grimaced as she pressed her hand down, watching for signs of discomfort from the skirmisher. _She isn’t even reacting to the pain. Where is this water coming from?_ Natalie looked at the droplets of water falling onto her girlfriends pale face. _When did I start crying?_ Natalie choked back a sob. She wiped the tears from her face and kept pushing on her girlfriend’s side. “Mon amour, What did you do?” She watched as the blood oozed around her fingers. “Shit.” She whispered out as she pulled her shirt off to apply more pressure to the wound. 

What felt like hours to her was only minutes as she held her shirt against the oozing wound. “Mon amour, You can’t leave me too, please.” Natalie whispered out as the front door opened. “Where is..” Ajay started to ask as her eyes focused on the pool of blood around the fallen legend. Ajay sunk to the floor to pull away the makeshift bandage and hesitated when Natalie’s locked arms didn’t budge. “It’s okay Natalie, I need to look at it.” She lightly pulled on the defensive legends arms. She grimaced when she pulled the makeshift bandage away. “Go and get changed. We need to get her to the hospital.” Ajay stated quickly looking at the large gash on the skirmishers side. 

Natalie was sitting in the waiting room focused on the floor trying to hold her composure as a tear fell down her face. “Natalie.” Ajay caught her attention as she sat down. “The wound was worse than they thought. It seems that she may have some internal injuries.” Natalie looked at her friend, “She has to have surgery?” Ajay nodded as she reached out to grab her hand. “She is getting worked on by a friend of mine, and he is the best in the field.” Natalie nodded as she started to break down. “What if I didn’t answer the phone?” She sunk her face into her hands. “You did answer the phone though.” Ajay softly said. 

After what felt like an eternity to Natalie the surgeon came out with a stoic face. “Ms. Paquette, may I speak to you for a moment.” She followed him away from her friends that had congregated in the waiting room. “Your partner is in stable condition, but we had to do a transfusion because she lost too much blood. We did have to repair a laceration on her liver, but that should heal in about 2 weeks.” He wiped his forehead. “Can I see her?” Natalie quietly asked. “Right this way.” He guided her down a hallway and pointed to a room. She walked in and froze at the sight of the skirmisher. 

Natalie felt the tears fall down her cheeks at the sight of her girlfriend hooked up to tubes. She walked over and pulled the chair in the room next to the bed. Natalie looked over the skirmisher as her eyes flicked up to the heart monitor. _She’s alive. She’s not leaving me._ She thought to herself as she looked at her girlfriend in the bed. She tentatively reached over and grabbed Renee’s hand. “I was so scared I had lost you.” Natalie choked out as she looked down and their connected hands. 

“We just started our lives together, and I don’t know what I would do if I lost you. The crushing feeling I had when I walked out to find you surrounded in blood.” Natalie sobbed. “I can’t live in a world that you don’t exist in. I love you so much.” She laid her head on their hands and let herself cry. She didn’t notice the tears falling from the skirmishers face as she let the world slip away.


	17. Push and Pull

After a few tense days in the hospital it was decided that Renee was able to go home on strict orders of bed rest for the next three weeks. “This is too much.” Renee huffed out as she looked around the room at the bell, magazines, books and snacks on the nightstand near her. “You need to rest, and I want to make sure that if I am in the other room you can easily call me in here without having to strain by yelling.” Natalie matter of fact stated. “Nat, come on just because it’s called bed rest doesn’t mean that I can’t do things for myself.” Renee pouted. “Unless it’s to the bathroom you are to stay in bed.” Natalie sternly stated. Renee rolled her eyes and winced as she leaned back. “See. You are still hurting.” Natalie said as she reached into her bag. “Hold these and I’ll go get you some water.” She handed the medicine bottle to Renee and turned to leave the room. 

Natalie walked back in the room and nearly dropped the glass of water on the ground. “Renee! What are you doing?!” She quickly set the water on the dresser and rushed over to her girlfriend. “I was hot.” Renee grumbled as Natalie guided her back to the bed. “If you push yourself, you’ll end up being out of the games a lot longer.” Natalie scolded as she handed the glass of water to her. “Take your medicine, I am going to go to the other room. I’m serious, mon amour. If you need something, get my attention.” Natalie said as she kissed Renee. 

Over the next week the battle of staying in bed became an hourly war. Natalie was sitting on the bed next to her sleeping girlfriend, biting her lip. _I’d be so lost without her but sometimes she is a pain in my ass._ She reached over and brushed some stray hairs away from Renee’s face. “I love you.” She whispered before reaching over and turning off the light. 

The next morning Renee woke up to Natalie wrapped around her. _I love her._ She smiled as the blonde lightly snored. She quietly moved herself to get some freedom around the house while her girlfriend slept. Unfortunately, Natalie’s arms pulled her back. “Non.” She rasped, her voice laced in sleep. “I’m just going to the bathroom.” Renee chuckled as Natalie pouted but released her grip. She smiled as she pulled the bedroom door watching as Natalie shifted back into sleep. _*She is right, you need to rest. You are going to make her mad.*_ The voices warned as she walked into the kitchen to make some cereal. _I’m not going to wake her up to feed me. I am able to do some stuff still. It’s not like i’m running a marathon or training._ She rolled her eyes as the cereal fell in the bowl. She opened the fridge and grabbed the milk, “Shit.” She grunted as her arm gave from the weight. She held on tightly as she descended towards the floor, trying to avoid a huge mess. _Fuck that hurts._ She hissed as she righted herself. 

“Renee?! What are you doing?” Natalie scolded as she reached to pick the milk off of the floor. Renee winced as she leaned back against the counter. “I didn’t want to wake you up just for food.” She explained as she shrugged. Natalie shook her head. “You have to slow down. I know it’s an oddity that you could allow someone to actually do things for you..” She sighed as she set the milk on the counter and pushed the loose hairs out of her face when she turned towards Renee, “but babe you have to let your guard down.” Natalie exclaimed. _*She makes valid points.*_ The voices agreed. Renee frowned, “I’ll try.” She conceded. Natalie smiled, “Go back to bed, and I’ll bring you a better breakfast than cereal.” Renee chuckled as she walked out of the room. 

“I have to run an errand today. I’ll be back before you wake up from your nap.” Natalie laughed as she started stripping her sleep clothes. She smiled as Renee’s eyes drifted down her nude form. “Like what you see.” Natalie laughed as she started getting dressed. “There will never be a point in time I would’ve ever seen enough of you.” Renee licked her lips as she smirked. “You are under doctors orders Renee. Stop it.” Natalie laughed as she leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend goodbye, giggling at her girlfriend's feeble attempts to pull her into the bed. Renee sighed when Natalie left. 

Renee’s eyes closed as the painkillers took effect. A few hours later Natalie walked in and set her surprise up on the dresser. She smiled and set the card on the nightstand next to her girlfriend. Natalie grabbed her sketchbook and walked out to work on her pylon design. _Stupid medicine. I am so thirsty._ Renee swallowed thickly as she rolled to grab her water bottle and stopped as her eyes connected with an envelope. _What the hell._ She grabbed it and set it on her lap as she gulped her water. She tore the paper quickly as a card that read, _Feel better soon_ on the cover revealed itself. “What the?” She questioned, opening up the card. 

_Renee,_

_I know sitting in bed is driving you crazy, so I got you some company._

_I love you more than I have the words for,_

_Natalie_

_P.S. Look up._

Renee looked up and a smile tugged at her lips. She carefully climbed out of bed and walked over to the dresser. “Hey there.” She whispered, tapping on the tank. Natalie walked in the room, “You like him?” She leaned against the door frame. “He is great!” Renee answered back not taking her eyes off her betta fish. “What are you going to name him?” Natalie grinned. “Hmm. Teddy.” She confidently stated. Natalie laughed and walked up to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. “I’m glad you like him.” She burrowed into her girlfriend's neck. “I don’t like him, I love him.” Renee smiled as she turned to connect her lips to Natalie’s. 

The kiss heated quickly as Renee guided Natalie towards the bed. Natalie pulled back slightly, “Renee we can’t.” She whispered against her eager girlfriend's lips, closing her eyes at the searingly hot touches around her body. Renee pushed her lips against Natalie’s again and pulled them carefully onto the bed. Natalie smirked into the kiss as a plan formulated, _I know what I can do._ She let her hand wander down her girlfriend’s firm body, ghosting her fingers from one hip to the other. Renee let out a small moan as her hips pushed up. Natalie ended the kiss and pulled away from her lover and smiled at the frustrated sigh that escaped the skirmisher. “Wait, what?” Renee whimpered out staring into blue eyes filled with mirth.


	18. Well worth the wait

Renee sat petting Rift while she watched Teddy swim around his tank reflecting on the last few weeks. _I'm so sexually frustrated. It’s like she thinks she is going to break me maybe if I win the game today she’ll see that I am not still injured._ She was lost in thought when Natalie sat on the bed. “Is everything okay?” She asked. Renee nodded, not taking her eyes off of the tank. Natalie laid back resting her head in Renee’s lap, “Are you sure?” She smirked as her girlfriend stiffened slightly. Not trusting her voice Renee nodded again. “Are you getting excited for the game today?” Natalie smiled as her girlfriend continued answering with a nod. “I was thinking we could make our first game back something special. I got you this if you want to have some fun with me.” Natalie said as she handed the wrapped box to her girlfriend. Renee opened the paper and cocked her head. 

She swallowed thickly, “You want me to wear this during the game?” Renee whispered out as her eyes met her girlfriend’s. “I want you to wear it, but I get to hold the remote.” Natalie said with excitement as Renee’s eyes whitened. _*She will throw off your game, She isn’t on your team today, This is hot.*_ The voices filled her head. Renee bit her lip at the thought of Natalie being in control. “Okay.” She whispered out. Natalie sat up and connected her lips to Renee’s. 

The announcer boomed around the arena: _Champion eliminated._ “Serves him right for being so cocky.” Bangalore chuckled as she looted through Octane’s deathbox. “Only four other squads until we get champion.” Pathfinder announced picking up another thermite. Wraith shifted back and forth while looking out a crack in the shack wall to see if any enemies approached. _This thing is so uncomfortable. I guess she hasn’t been in range to mess with me._ Wraith lightly chuckled as she turned towards Bangalore. “It looks like this will end at Labs. We should start heading that way, only a minute until the next ring closes.” Bangalore looked at her, “It has been pretty quiet on this side of the arena. Let’s go.” She took off out the door with Pathfinder on her heels, grappling away. 

Wraith was running with her squad when her steps faltered, and she slowed to a stop. _Oh god._ She bit her lip trying to not hunch over at the vibrations that were pulsating against her clit. _*You’re being aimed at!*_ Wraith’s head snapped up scanning the area when Wattson’s pylon behind a boulder caught her attention. _She’s watching my reaction._ “There may be a sniper in the area.” Wraith called out as she scrambled forward to get to cover behind the truck with her squad. 

She braced herself against the truck when the vibrations increased causing Wraith to bite her lip hard enough to taste copper. She could feel the sweat falling down her face. _I don’t know if I can hold back any longer._ Wraith lifted her hand opening a portal. Stepping in, she let out a loud moan as she sunk to her knees. _Fuck._ She pushed off the ground and flinched as the void pushed against her. The vibrations ceased as she walked out of the void, her team falling out of the portal opening. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” Bangalore grounded out as she pushed into the building. “You should warn us next time, friend.” Pathfinder tried to defuse the situation. 

“We needed to get to cover. We could have easily been picked off by a third party.” Wraith tried to downplay her escaping into the void. “You stopped in the open. Are you throwing?” Bangalore glared. “No.” Wraith blushed. A grenade exploded the door near them causing all three to scramble behind cover. After eliminating the squad that pushed in their building Pathfinder looked between his squad mates, “Only two squads left my friends.” Bangalore began to take some ultimate accelerant to recharge her special while Wraith recharged her shield. 

Wraith peered out the window watching the other team running forward, “It looks like the other team is pushing.” She said as she reloaded her mastiff. Bangalore threw down the marker signaling her ultimate will be striking. Wraith heard the mortars smack against the ground as she raised her Mastiff at the door waiting for the team to push in. It was when the vibrations started again the realization hit her, _Natalie is on the other team, shit._ She held back a groan as the vibrator began to pulse against her rapidly. “Everything okay friend?” Pathfinder asked as he reloaded his gun. Not trusting her voice she nodded as Loba slid into the doorway letting her prowler fire into the room. 

Wraith pulled behind a crate to apply new shields as Pathfinder was reduced to a box. _Shit._ She winced. Wraith smirked as her shotgun fired, downing Loba in one shot. She bit her lip as she felt her climax fast approaching. _This is so not fair._ She whimpered as she shot towards Mirage, hitting the wall next to him instead. Decoys of himself ran around the room as she was shot from behind. _Fuck!_ She flinched as she saw Wattson lower her gun. She watched as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the remote, smirking. Wraith lifted in the air as Wattson pressed her finger down on the remote. Wraith’s eyes rolled back as the vibrations got harder. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped. “You underestimated me.” She smirked as the energy pulsed around Wraith. She held her finger up, dissipating her into nothing. 

“So how crazy do you think this after game party is going to be?” Natalie asked Renee as they walked up towards Loba’s house. “Knowing her, she didn’t spare any expense.” She curtly replied. Natalie stopped and pulled her girlfriend to her, “Hey, everything okay?” Natalie asked, watching as Renee averted her gaze. “I just don’t understand what’s going on with you.” Renee stared into Natalie’s blue eyes. “For the past two weeks all you’ve done is work me up then stop cold. I’m not broken you know.” Renee rambled. Natalie bit her lip, “I promise mon amour, I don’t think you’re breakable. I’m having fun with the build up. It’s just as hard for me to keep my hands off of you as it is for you.” Natalie leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. 

The kiss quickly heated as hands began to hastily roam around both bodies. Natalie’s hand snaked between them as her fingers ghosted over Renee’s center. Elliot cleared his throat, “You two should get a room.” He laughed as the two broke apart. “Come on Natalie, we have a party in our honor for _crushing the last game._ ” He carefully enunciated each word, chuckling as Renee balled her fist. They walked up the sidewalk to a house much the same to everyone else except the interior was poshly decorated. “Finally my other victors are here.” Loba smiled sweetly at Natalie and Elliot. Renee rolled her eyes and walked over to the open bar, “Appletini please.” She waited on the bartender to get her a drink when Anita walked up, “We could’ve won. What was up with you?” She asked as she ordered a beer. “I guess I am a little rusty from being out for the last few weeks.” Renee said as she reached for her glass. “We should get in some training soon.” Anita said with knowing eyes as Renee walked away. She sat down on the couch and watched her girlfriend walk around the room socializing. 

An hour later, Natalie sat down next to her girlfriend. “I missed you.” She smiled as Renee grabbed her hand. “I missed you too.” She smiled back at the blonde. “So Loba tells me she has a hot tub, and I was thinking after the day we had why not relax a little before going home.” Natalie said. Renee looked at her, “We didn’t bring any swimsuits.” Natalie’s smile widened. “That’s the best part, Loba said she has swimwear in her spare bedroom for guests that still have tags on them.” Natalie pulled her behind her towards Loba.

“The panel to switch settings is here.” Loba said as she pointed at a rectangular box as she selected a button that turned on the jets. “Enjoy.” She purred as she walked away. Natalie quickly shrugged out of the robe that Loba provided revealing a two piece swimsuit that made Renee’s eyes lock onto her body. _Holy shit._ Renee thought as her eyes followed the trim swimsuit around her girlfriend’s curvaceous body. Natalie’s thumb wiped at the corner of Renee’s mouth, “I take it you like it?” She giggled at her girlfriend's response. “Very much.” Renee squeaked her response. She cleared her throat, “Yes love, it looks great on you.” She blushed. Renee shrugged out of her robe and stepped into the hot tub. Natalie licked her lips at Renee’s choice of a simple black bikini that showed off her abs. 

Natalie sat down in the hot tub next to the skirmisher, “This feels amazing.” Natalie sighed as she leaned back. Renee smiled and leaned back to enjoy the steady rhythm of the jets pulsating against her back. “It does.” She hummed out. _*You’re being watched.*_ The voices boomed and her eyes opened, connecting with piercing blue ones. “Everything okay?” She asked. “I was just thinking that since we have this whole hot tub to ourselves why not make it interesting.” Natalie lowly said as she set her hand on Renee’s thigh, causing the skirmisher to stiffen. “You already brought me to the edge today without letting me fall over it. How long do you intend on torturing me?” Renee lifted her eyebrow as Natalie’s hand slid up her thigh. 

“There are people just over there.” Renee blushed as she looked back to see if anyone was paying attention. Natalie smirked. “I know, you’re just going to have to be quiet.” She giggled when Renee’s jaw dropped as the blonde pulled her into her lap. She bit her lip as her fingers dipped into the skirmishers bikini, quickly beginning a steady circular rhythm with her finger tips. Renee quickly spread her legs wider to allow more room for Natalie’s hand as she quietly moaned. Natalie leaned close to her ear, “Shh, don’t cum.” She whispered out. Renee stiffened slightly, “How do you expect me to do that?” She questioned. “I think you can manage.” Natalie smirked. Renee leaned forward to capture her girlfriend's lips in a heated kiss.

Natalie increased the speed of her fingers, swallowing the moan that escaped her girlfriend. Renee grabbed the hot tub wall, squeezing her fingers to try to ground herself. A splash caused the two to freeze and turn their heads towards the offending noise. “Ah….This feels great.” Elliot smiled at the couple as he leaned back. _I could kill him!_ Renee fumed to herself. “Am I interrupting something?” He looked at their compromising position. “No, not at all.” Renee glared. “You sure?” He nervously asked. “We were just caught up in the moment.” Natalie smirked as she pulled her hand out of her girlfriend’s bottoms, noticing the small whimper that left the skirmisher. Renee shifted off her lap and next to the blonde as Natalie draped her arm around the legend and whispered into her ear, “I promise we will continue when we get home.” 

Renee all but dragged Natalie home at a rapid pace. “Mon amour, we have all night.” She giggled. As soon as they walked inside Renee pinned Natalie against the door, “I plan on using every single minute of it.” She leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend when Natalie moved her head to the side, “Not yet love, I haven’t worked the last few weeks for you to take control now.” She challenged her girlfriend. “Plus, I have a surprise for later, but we have to work up to that.” She smirked as Renee’s jaw went slack. 

Renee sat on the bed completely nude waiting for her girlfriend to come into the room. _I am going to explode if I don’t get some relief soon._ Her thoughts were interrupted when Natalie walked into the room wearing an all black set of lingerie. She opened her mouth as Natalie smiled, “You like it?” She asked as she twirled around giving the skirmisher a full view of it. Renee bit her lip trying to keep her composure at the barely covered hard nipples of her girlfriend's breasts, the black straps that caressed the blonde’s toned body to the black lacy material of the panties that were sheer. 

Natalie walked up and set her leg next to Renee, “Me first.” She looks down at the flabbergasted expression her girlfriend gave her and smirked. Renee grabbed her by the hips pulling her down on the bed. She leaned forward and gave Natalie a hard fast kiss before lowering her lips down her toned body. She grasped the flimsy material of the lingerie and pulled, relishing in the tearing sound that filled the room. “Renee?! That was brand new” Natalie gasped. “You should have thought about wearing that knowing you teased me for weeks.” Renee responded before lowering herself between the blondes legs, immediately flicking her tongue against her clit. Natalie didn’t have time to respond before the intensity of Renee flicking her tongue rapidly against her clit overtook her in a hard hitting climax. 

Renee climbed up her lover's body and kissed her girlfriend. Natalie moaned at the taste of herself on the skirmisher’s lips. “I love you.” Renee whispered out. “I love you more.” She whispered back. Renee chuckled, “Not possible, It’s my turn.” She climbed up and lowered herself onto her lover’s face. Natalie moaned at the wetness that immediately dripped onto her mouth. She pushed her tongue into Renee’s folds, gliding the flat of her tongue up, relishing the taste of her lover. She flicked the tip of her tongue against her lover's clit causing the skirmisher to pitch forward and grab the headboard, “Fuck!” Renee cried out as Natalie increased the speed. Natalie sucked lightly and continued rapidly moving against her swollen bundle of nerves; she pulled her hands up and grabbed a hold of her girlfriend’s hips in a bruising grip as Renee bucked against her mouth. She moaned as she felt Natalie suck harder as she continued the steady motion of her tongue. Renee tensed as her climax tore through her. “Shit.” She whispered out as she lifted off of Natalie and laid next to her. 

Natalie wiped her mouth with her arm, “Feel better?” She smiled as Renee was trying to catch her breath. “Yeah.” She rolled towards her girlfriend. “Ready for the surprise?” Natalie pushed herself into a sitting position, reaching for the drawer of the nightstand. “I got this the same time I bought the vibrator.” She handed a light purple twelve inch double dildo to her. Renee’s eyes snapped to Natalie’s. “I got it for us.” She blushed as Renee’s eyes fell back to the toy. Natalie connected her lips to Renee’s, pushing her backwards. 

Natalie grabbed the toy and brought it between Renee’s legs, lining the dildo at her entrance. “You ready?” She whispered. Renee nodded, her back arching as Natalie pushed the dildo in. The defender moved between her girlfriends legs, grabbing the dildo, biting her lip as she pushed the other end of the dildo into herself. “Merde.” She breathed out as she rolled her hips to adjust to the size. Renee’s eyes rolled back when Natalie caused her side of the dildo to push up from her movements. Their eyes met when Natalie pulled back as Renee mirrored her motion, both thrust their hips forward, both letting out a moan at the contact when their hips met. 

Renee moaned as Natalie set a hard fast pace, “Fuck.” She cried out as she could feel the promise of a climax fast approaching. “That feel good love?” Natalie husikly asked. Renee sucked in a sharp breath, “God, yes!” Her head fell back as she tried to ground herself. “Don’t cum until I _allow_ you to.” Natalie commanded. Renee whimpered in response as Natalie rolled her hips, moaning loudly, “Je suis un amour proche!” Natalie cried out as her thrust began to get harder and more deliberate. She reached her hand down, circling her fingers around her clit. Renee met each thrust, moaning louder as she watched the blonde begin to unravel. She could feel herself on the edge, “I’m...I’m” Renee whimpered as Natalie’s eyes met hers, she reached out to strum her thumb against her lover’s clit. “Cum with me love.” She panted out. Renee’s back arched as her orgasm tore through her, screaming out Natalie’s name at the same time Natalie’s body tensed, she cried out Renee’s name as she felt her release wash through her. “Merde, that was hot, but did you have to rip my lingerie?” Natalie breathed out as she tried to catch her breath. Renee laughed loudly, “I’ll replace it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say a big thank you to my amazing girlfriend and wonderful friend's that let me bounce ideas off of them and even giving fun suggestions in this very interesting chapter.


	19. The past

The next several weeks everyone was focused on finding the last artifact pieces for the Loba’s secretive quest. Renee was selected to portal them to other dimensions to find locations like Skull Town which in their dimension was in ruins. Each mission they would bring a new piece back with them, and they finally had the last piece. “It kind of looks like a head.” Anita glared at the inanimate object. “I actually think it may be.” Natalie confirmed while attaching the new panel brought back. Renee sat off to the side watching as her girlfriend worked. _She is so focused._ She smirked as Natalie’s eyes flicked up at her, watching as a light blush spread across her face. Renee’s eyes drifted down towards the object in Natalie’s hands and her eyebrows furrowed. _That looks so familiar._ She couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew this robot face. “Ready to go home?” Natalie asked as Renee pushed the thought to the back of her head. She nodded and grabbed her girlfriend's hand. 

They walked into the house to Rift running up with a loud purr. “I can’t believe he’s getting so big already.” Natalie cooed as she picked him up. Renee smiled as she set her stuff down on the entryway table. “I’m going to take a shower while you finish getting dinner ready.” She leaned over and kissed Natalie briefly before walking down the hall. Natalie set the kitten down and walked into the kitchen to make them dinner. She lifted the lid to the sauce she set on low in the morning, smiling as the wonderful smell overtook her senses. _All we need now is pasta._ She turned and set a large pan into the sink to fill with water.

Renee took a seat on the couch with her hair wrapped in a towel. _The spaghetti smells amazing._ She thought as she leaned back and turned the tv on, pressing the remote until she found what she was looking for. _Yes._ She started humming “Hero’s Comeback!!” as she leaned forward watching as the theme song ended to her show. Natalie walked in with two plates of Spaghetti, a smile spread on her face as she looked towards the tv. “We are watching cartoons with dinner?” Natalie tried to contain her giggle. “Anime.” Renee responded as she reached for the plate, taking a bite quickly, her eyes never leaving the tv. Natalie sat down and watched what captivated her girlfriend's interest. She took a bite out of her spaghetti and coughed as the main character transformed into a naked lady. “Renee, are we watching Hentai?” She asked, trying to contain her giggle. The skirmisher looked over at her in mock horror, “I’ll have you know this is the best anime in existence.” Natalie laughed and scooted closer to her on the couch. “Whatever you say mon amour.” 

Natalie stretched and looked at the time on her phone. “It’s getting late.” Renee yawned and shut the tv off. They turned off the lights and walked back to their room. “Are you curious for the next step with the artifact?” Natalie asked as she pulled a nightshirt over her head as she sat down. “I guess.” Renee replied laying in the bed next to Natalie. She reached her arms and pulled her girlfriend towards her. Natalie turned towards the unsuspecting skirmisher and placed feather light kisses around her face. “I love you.” Natalie whispered out. Renee chuckled, “I love you more.” Natalie giggled as she cuddled closer. “Impossible.” She yawned. Renee opened her mouth to counter back but felt Natalie relax in her embrace and lightly traced her fingers up and down her sleeping girlfriend’s arm. _I can’t wait to ask her to marry me._ She thought to herself as she let sleep lull her away. 

The next day went by quickly as Renee got ready for the final mission, “Since you're the only one that can create a portal this is going to be a solo mission, but from what we have gathered everything shows there won’t be anything more than taking the artifact to the bunker.” Anita said as she handed the artifact over. “Also you’ll be wearing this camera attached to your com, so we can analyze what is going on.” Natalie smiled as she handed her the small camera already attached to her com headset. Renee smiled as she placed it on her ear. “Thanks.” She turned, holding her hand up to create a portal. She stepped through it feeling the entrance close behind her.

She stepped out of the void in front of a bunker located in the slums, activating the panel to open the hatch. _It’s now or never._ She took a deep breath and jumped in. She grunted as her feet hit the ground. _Now where do we go._ She looked around the dimly lit room and bit her lip. Renee’s eyes stopped traveling around the room at a small air vent. “I guess that way she crouched and started moving in the small space. “Spooky.” Octavio came across the com headset. Renee jumped, “Fuck, can you not?” She growled. “Sorry chica.” Octavio faded out. The tension in the tunnel was heavy as a loud voice boomed around her, “Who doesn’t like ice cream?” Renee squeaked and spun around. “What the...?” Her question was interrupted as the voice began again. “Every kid likes ice cream.” _That voice._ Renee swallowed thickly. _Let’s just get this placed and then fuck out of here._ She thought as she stumbled forward into a room staring at the robotic body hanging in the middle. “I guess this is where the head goes.” Renee slowly walked forward and placed the head into the body. Sparks began to fly and the robot started to move. _*Danger, Move!*_ The voices boomed in her head. It’s as if it blinked and her eyes snapped back to the face, “Do you fear me pilot?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting guys. I've been pretty distracted with work and the girlfriend. The chapters should get more regular again.


	20. Doing the unexpected

Renee gasped as the simulacrum reached forward grabbing the skirmisher’s scarf. “Renee what’s going on? Are you okay? Answer me please” Renee could hear in between the static of her earpiece, her girlfriend's panicked questions. Renee’s hand flicked down towards her kunai. “Failsafe, failsafe, Who’s got the failsafe?” The simulacrum asked. _Failsafe? What failsafe?_ Renee’s eyebrow raised as she tried to decipher what was going on. “Just a wee bit of betrayal before breakfast, eh, dearie?” Renee grunted as the grip on her scarf tightened. “Let go.” A powdered hand shot up and wrapped around Renee’s neck. _I can’t breathe._ She winced as she against the cold steel grip. “Renee!” Natalie screamed in her ear as the world faded away. 

She could hear murmuring, but couldn’t focus on anything other than the feeling of her kunai in her hand. She felt warmth wrap around her frigid arm and tug. “Babe, you’re having a bad dream.” Natalie repeated. _Nightmare?_ Renee looked around the room and pulled in a deep breath. “Nightmare.” She whispered back. “Yes, you scared me mon amour.” Natalie said with shaky breath. Renee sighed as her heart rate slowed. “I’m sorry.” She quietly stated. “Do you want to talk about it?” Natalie tried. Renee shook her head, not trusting her voice, closing her eyes quickly to prevent the tears that collected in them from falling. Natalie pulled Renee to her wrapping her warmth around her girlfriend. “It’s okay love, I’m here. Nothing is going to happen.” She soothingly said. She smiled and lightly kissed the top of her girlfriend's head as she felt her relax in her embrace. “I love you.” Renee whispered. “I love you more.” Natalie countered. Renee felt the smirk tug at her lips, “I love you infinity.” Natalie rolled her eyes, “Fine you win. This time.” She smiled. Renee pressed her lips firmly to Natalie’s. She let out a low moan as the kiss heated quickly. 

Natalie gently cupped her girlfriend's face as she deepened the kiss. Renee slid her hand down Natalie’s body pulling her night shirt over her head, tossing it to the side quickly. Natalie mirrored the action by pulling on Renee’s tank top. Renee guided Natalie down as she reached over her to open the nightstand drawer. She grabbed their newest toy, looking up at the smile spreading on her lovers face. She sat up on her knees and got the strapless strap on in position. “You ready?” She smirked as Natalie licked her lips. Renee lightly pushed her lovers legs apart and pulled her panties to the side, pushing in quickly. Natalie gasped as she adjusted to the size of the larger strap on. 

Renee pulled out of Natalie and grabbed her hips, flipping her over onto her stomach. Renee pulled her lover’s panties off. She slid her hand under Natalie pulling her up onto her hands and knees before slamming back into her. They both let out loud moans as the pressure of filling her lover caused the strap on to push against her, causing her stutter into her next thrust. “Fuck.” She whispered out as she started a harsh rhythm. Natalie looked at the skirmisher as her hips matched the power behind the thrust. She bit her lip hearing Renee moan. 

Renee gripped Natalie’s hips harder as the familiar warmth of her climax quickly built up. She sped up as Natalie’s moans got louder. _I don’t think I can hold back any longer._ Renee bit her lip as her fingers pushed into her lovers folds circling her fingertips around her clit. Natalie collapsed forward as she came undone. Renee hunched forward as she loudly came. “Shit.” She slid down next to Natalie. “That was unexpected.” She whispered out. Natalie snuggled into her girlfriend, “That was amazing.” Renee smirked, “It was.” She wrapped her arm around Natalie as sleep lulled them away.

The next morning Renee stretched out on the bed, seeking her girlfriend's warmth. _She must have gone into the lab or something._ She thought when she came up empty. She rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror, _I have so much to do today._ She quickly pulled her hair up and walked out of the bathroom. 

She walked into Elliot’s bar with a scowl. “Did you find the place I wanted?” She asked as she sat down. He handed her a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it, “That’s the place. What do you need with a Je…” Elliot didn’t finish his question before Renee’s glare shut him up. “Do not tell anyone or I will throw you into the void.” She warned as she stood up to leave. 

She pulled up the hood to her jacket as she walked down the busy street, _I can’t have anyone recognize me or they might ruin everything._ She thought to herself as she hurried towards the shop across the street. _*What do you think you are doing? You have become soft. What is wrong with you?*_ The voices thundered. She grimaced as she pulled the door open. 

She walked around the shop looking in the display cases when a glitter of light caught her attention. She leaned down and smiled, _That’s the one._ She thought to herself. “Miss, Can I assist you in looking at anything?” The shop worker asked while following her gaze. “That is a rather expensive piece, but it is beautiful.” He said as he pulled it out of the case and handed it to Renee. “I’ll take it.” She said as she set her wallet on the counter. “You have wonderful taste. The amethyst matches your scarf.” The shop worker stated as imputed information on the cash register. “It’s not for me.” Renee quietly said as he handed her card back to her. She smiled as she took the bag and walked out of the shop.


End file.
